Do-Over
by GiveMeJustAMinute
Summary: Are Kitty's harsh words as hateful as they seem? Or are they a cover for something more? Marley's only begining to glimpse behind the wall of insults, but will a do-over sleep-over change anything? Or everything?
1. Asking

It wasn't her fault, not really. That damn voice, and those deep blue eyes. It couldn't possibly have been a plan, it couldn't possibly have been done on purpose just to torture her. Could it?  
Kitty Wilde sat with her arms crossed over her chest, a half-grimace half-glare taking hold of her features in a very familiar way as she stared at the brown haired beauty who sat across the room from her, laughing.  
_What's she so happy about anyway?_ Kitty thought with a snarl.  
_Probably Jake…_ The back of her mind whispered.  
"No." She spat firmly, something _must_ be playing with her brain. Jake would never go for that loser. She told herself in an attempt to redirect the jealously from the one she couldn't admit, to the one she couldn't care less about.  
"Huh?" A distracted Brittany mutters from the seat beside Kitty, having heard the vicious denial Kitty had unwittingly spoken aloud. "What for?" Brittany asked looking up from the phone in her lap, a quick glance down told Kitty exactly why the other blonde Cheerio was so distracted.  
_God, did they ever stop sexting?_ She thought with a disgusted look crinkling the corner of her eyes. "Nothing." She sneered.  
Brittany shrugged and went back to her phone, a giggle bursting forth at whatever text she'd just received from Santana.  
Kitty turned her attention back to the cause for her anger, though deep down it was something far from anger that was being caused. "Stupid little orphan Annie." She whispered, careful not to disturb Brittany, "Why are they fawning over her like that? Hand-me-down clothes, and such a modest expression; who's she fooling?" She went on ranting, meanwhile the back of her mind, the part that always managed to slip itself as far down into the gutter as was possible whispered back.  
_But she'd look much better without those on, hmmm? A few less clothes, flushed cheeks, ruffled hair…. Wonder what she really looks like under all those rags…_.  
"No." She spat for the second time in what must have been mere minutes.  
Standing up straight, with a determined mind-set and a knowing expression, Kitty walked over to where Marley and Jake were sitting on those fugly yellow plastic chairs, like seriously, had no one enough sense to decorate the choir room with at least a little bit of style?  
"Hey Kitty." Jake said cautiously, fully ready to jump up and shield Marley from whatever hell the small Cheerio had brought with her.  
"Calm down, _Puckerman_." Kitty said deliberately, smirking as he stiffened with the use of his last name. Any reminder of his sibling was a touchy subject.  
"I just wanted to talk to Marley for a minute." She continued, careful to keep her eyes away from the face of one Miss Marley Rose.  
"What for?" he asked sceptically, once again playing hero.  
"None of your business, _Fuckerman_." She shot at him, smiling innocently when he stood straight up, knocking a chair over and causing Artie, Tina and Finn to look over from where they worked on the plans for Grease.  
"_Watch it, Kitty."_ He said menacingly, his chest puffed up in a way that reminded Kitty of a balloon, one that she'd just love to pop…  
"Why don't you jus-" Kitty's likely offensive and cruel suggestion is cut off when Marley places a hand on Jake's arm, pushing him out from in front of her, and says plainly, "It's fine Jake."  
Kitty's eyelids flutter at the sound of Marley's voice, but she manages to keep the same snarky, satisfied smirk on her face, and thank god she could. If Kitty weren't such a careful actress, her secret would be all over the place by now.  
Sending a smile that said _'good dog'_, Kitty turned on her heel and started walking out of the choir room, assuming, correctly, that Marley would follow.  
Once safely away from the assorted looks of pathetic that the rest of the Glee Club had managed to perfect after the loss of most of their relationships, Kitty finally let herself look at the taller girl in front of her.  
"What was it you wanted to say Kitty?" Marley asked with a voice of confusion, wariness, and a slight edge that made Kitty want to just break down and apologise for _everything_.  
But no, she couldn't do that, because she was Kitty-Fucking-Wilde, and no one messed with her, no one changed her, and no one over powered her. Except of course, for Marley Rose, who didn't even know she could.  
A rush of anger raced through her at that thought, how could this girl have so much power, without even trying?  
"Look Walmart," Kitty said, sneering at the clothes of the brunette she hated not to hate. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to take another try at that sleepover thing."  
Marley's thin eyebrows came down to meet, confusion evident from the crinkled skin around her baby blue eyes. "What?"  
Kitty sighed. "Oh you know, when all the girls in Grease came over…"  
"Yeah, I know that." Marley said, confusion still lingering. "But what do you mean by 'take another try'?"  
Kitty bit her bottom lip until she realised Marley could see her, quickly straightening her jaw in an attempt to look once again annoyed with the question.  
"I wasn't exactly, 'nice' before." Kitty said slowly. "Besides it wasn't a real sleep over, what with Tranny-Boy-Girl running around with her dinky taped down." She added the last part once she saw the shocked look on Marley's face. After all, Kitty didn't have to be nice, Kitty didn't even_ like_ her.  
"Maybe we could just have a sleep over." Kitty tried once Marley gave no response.  
"J-just the two of us?" Marley asked shocked into stuttering. _But you hate me…._ She thought to herself. _Don't you?_  
"Yeah." Kitty said, pausing too long for her liking before she added with a played on sigh. "Sickly Sweet Candy's voice drives me up the wall, Tina can't keep her mouth shut for ten minutes without some comment about Boy-Chang and Brittany can barely open a door, let alone do anything worth doing at a sleep over."  
The explanation seemed to work for Marley, as she had a look of discomfort at the tearing down of her almost-friends, but nodded her head nonetheless.  
"Great!" Kitty said with far too much of her characteristic Cheerio happiness at getting her way.  
"My house, tomorrow at 8."  
She said before once again spinning on her heel and marching away from a confused Marley.  
Now she just had to figure out what the hell she just did, and how she could use it to her advantage.  
And if she can't use this sleep over as a way to hate Marley, at least she could get the chance to spend some time with her.  
Who knows, maybe she might li- tolerate, the girl. She stopped herself from using the offensive word, instead focusing her brain on what was important. Like how she could fit in a Jock-strap-varsity tear down to take out her anger. After all, those boys just loved to be picked on by a pretty girl.

***Author's Note*  
Hey, so this is my first submitted fanfiction, and I'd absolutely love any kind of coments, reviews, critics, whatever you guys have to say. I really want to get better at writting, and I can just, see places where I could be better, but I'm not, and it would be wonderful if any of you glorious people could contribute to my growth. (Ooh big words!)  
And as a note about this specific fanfic, I hope to add to it soon, I just love the love-hate tension Marley and Kitty have. Also, (since I'm not sure how the system for rating goes, as in what's too mature, and what's appropriate for teen) the rating might change depending on how this story plays out.**


	2. Unexpected

_She's everything I wasn't. She was all the things I'd never be.  
All the things I wish I was.  
But, I guess it's okay that I'm not those things, because if I were, I'm not sure that I would have liked her so.  
But then again, do I want to like her? When it seems I'll never be able to be with her. Because, again she's all the things I'm not. And what more could she want than all the things I don't have?  
So it's hopeless._

Kitty sighed, letting her shoulders sink in a defeated movement.

_It's no use…_

Kitty sat up straight, her shoulders locking behind her, forcing her Cheerio clad chest forward.  
No. Kitty Wilde was not hopeless. She was powerful. And after all didn't Marley agree to the sleep-over? So some part of her must have wanted to be friends with Kitty.

Giving a subconscious nod that only proved to make her more determined, Kitty got up from her comfy pink covered mattress, and attempted to distract herself until Marley arrived at 8pm.  
It was 7pm now.

After mush distractions, such as listening to music, tearing up her facebook 'friends', pacing, heck, she even attempted homework, (What she hadn't bothered to shove off on some dork the day before) she opted for a quick shower.

Not because she wanted to look _nice_ for Hand-me-down _Marley._  
And _definitely_ not because a cold shower would do her hormonal wandering mind good.

_I just feel sweaty from Cheerio practice._ She reasoned as she stepped into the shower, cold water pelted onto her skin from the shower head.

But, like every teenager, her mind began to wander, and before she could help herself her hands were rubbing over her skin, tingles erupting down south whenever her mind imagined Marley in the most compromising of positions.

"Mmmnn….." Kitty moaned, her pulse quickening as she focused her attention downwards.

"Kitty!" A shrill voice called from outside the bathroom, immediately snapping her out of her wonderful day dream.

She glared in the direction of the voice.

"Kitty your friend's just got here, I let her in but I'm leaving now. It's rather rude to keep her waiting so come out now please." The voice called out when there was no response from the annoyed girl.

Kitty paused. Marley was here? Marley was in her house, while she herself was _naked?_ How long had she been here? Was Marley here when she was playing with herself?  
Blinking away her blush, and any accompanying dirty thoughts Kitty turned off the water and stepped out.

_She's early_, Kitty sneers. _Who the fuck is early for anything?_

Once she was dried off, Kitty wrapped the towel around her, and left the bathroom, having inconveniently left her change of clothes in her room.

_Marley's probably in the living room, so if I walk quickly down the other hall she shouldn't see me._

Of course teasing her while in not but a towel sounded delightful, Kitty wasn't sure she could handle it. Especially with what had just occurred in the shower, she was way too sensitive for that kind of thing right now.

_But of course the world hates me. _Was the only coherent thought besides swearing as Kitty walked into her room to see Marley standing across the room, facing a bookshelf, away from the door. She clearly looked uncomfortable, her stance saying she felt out of place in the other girls room.

"Fuck…" Kitty whispered, whether it was because her knees were almost banging together, her face was covered in a red blush, Marley was in her room while she was practically naked, or because Marley's pants were so damn tight I don't think even she knew for sure.  
But in any case, Marley heard her.

Kitty held back more cursing as Marley turned around. Since things felt to be in slow motion, Kitty just managed to change her pained look to one of knowing amusement as Marley came to face her.

"K-Kitty!" Marley stuttered once she saw the scantily clad girl, her eyes widening and a perfect blush dusting her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I- You're Mom let me in. S-she said you wouldn't mind… I-" Marley went on babbling, as Kitty's smile grew wider.

_Damn it Rose, why are you so cute? _Kitty laughed at the nervous girls stuttering, and turned to walk over to her closet, carefully picking through her clothes to buy herself more time.  
"That was my step-mother, and it's fine."

Kitty looked over her shoulder at the blinking girl who couldn't tear her eyes away from the way the towel hung slightly open on the side. "Just be grateful I decided to wear a towel." Kitty said smirking, a wink making Marley nearly jump as she turned her head away in an attempt to stop staring.  
"O-oh." She said to the carpet as Kitty giggled and went back to clothes searching.

_Oh shit, what do I do now? Kick her out so I can change? Drop my towel?_ Kitty's cheeks flushed at the thought. _Would that be weird? _

Deciding it would seem weird of Kitty Wilde, most popular and fearless girl in school, asked a total dork like Marley to leave would be seen as off, she instead grabbed the selected clothes, (Boy Shorts and a large T-shirt) and let her towel fall to the floor.

***Author's Note*  
I took some advice from a Review, and tried to make larger spaces between the paragraphs, personally I don't really like having such space, but if it's easier to read than that's not for me to judge.  
CLIFF HANGER WHUUUT?  
Haha, I'll never leave you guys for weeks at a time without uploading ****_something_****, so expect something at least once a week. (Holidays don't count :P) Again, I'd love some more reviews. It makes me tingle with joy when I recieve them. :3 (Not to be creepy, ahem. *clears throat*)  
Anyway, if you guys have got any requests, or ideas for where this story could go, please send me them, I take everything into consideration. (That also means if you have a random thing you want to happen that has no relevance to the story, I'll still see if I can work it in, ex. Side characters, other ships, random comments by other characters or even the appearance of, Sue let's say, or some other character, so long as it's related to Glee.)  
Keep a look out for my next Chapter. ;)**


	3. Santana

Marley's eyes practically bulged out of her head as she saw the blonde Cheerio drop her towel.

_She's so… confident about her body, _Marley thinks with a streak of jealousy. _For obvious reasons… _She adds as an afterthought.

"K-Kitty!" She stutters for what must be the second time in mere minutes. "I-I can leave." She says hurriedly as she purposefully looks anywhere but at the naked girl across from her.

_I just saw Kitty Wilde naked…. I just saw Kitty…. I just…._ Marley's ability to think quickly disappears as from the corner of her eye she can clearly see Kitty in profile, the way Kitty's standing she can see everything. _Everything but __that_… The corner of her mind grumbles.

Kitty laughs in such a way that Marley starts to wonder if she's the one acting out. "It's fine, we're both girls here after all." She says as if it's such a simple thing. "I'm sure you haven't got anything I don't."

_Except maybe a hymen…_ Kitty adds as an afterthought, a blush threatening her cheeks as she recalls how she so openly told Marley about her horseback riding incident.

"R-right." Marley stutters, her breathing almost returning to normal as Kitty finishes changing, mentally trying to forget that Kitty didn't put a bra on.

Kitty laughed once more. "Calm down Walmart." She says with a hint of her usual malice. "Now, let's start the sleep-over!" She continues with a fake excitement that was put in place to make Marley more uncomfortable. It worked.

"Uh, right." Marley murmured, having no clue what a 'normal sleep-over' entailed. "U-uhm, Kitty? What do you do, at sleep-overs?"

Kitty turned to look at her, confused, but Marley being intimidated by the vicious little blonde, didn't meet her gaze. "What?"

"W-well, I've only ever been to one sleep-over before, and you said earlier it wasn't a real sleep-over, so I was just… wondering what was…." She trailed off timidly as she noticed Kitty's continued stare.

_Great, her first sleep-over and I ruin it in my jealousy. _Kitty turns pale as she remembers how she'd introduced the girl to bulimia. _God I hope she's not naïve enough to keep doing it._

"Yes, well." Kitty says in an attempt to silence her guilt riddled thoughts. "We watch movies, eat junk," Kitty tries to ignore the cringe Marley gave at the word 'eat', "talk, oh, and my favourite part, Truth or Dare…"

Deciding Marley isn't ready for Truth or Dare just yet from the worried look she got at the glint in Kitty's eye, Kitty quickly walks over to her rack of movies, skimming over the titles. "Let's just start with a movie."

She frowns at the selection, she didn't watch movies much, and so most of these were her step-mother's. Chick flick's and Rom/Coms…. With a sigh Kitty steps to the side a bit, making room for Marley.

"Here, come pick something." Kitty says as she turns to see a shocked and worried looking Marley shuffle nervously towards her.

_Oh fuck, look how scared she is. Why'd she even agree to come?_

Marley soon stood next to her, her blue eyes that always seemed so kind scanning over the movies. Kitty can't help but stare as Marley reacts to each one, smiling at some, frowning at others, it must be subconscious, because when Marley's eyes brighten, and her smile begins to show the tips of her teeth, she doesn't even say anything. Flicking her eyes to follow Marley's, Kitty sees which movie caught her eye. Letters to Juliette.

"Anything you like?" Kitty asks, almost as a test, already knowing which ones Marley liked and didn't.

"I don't mind whatever you pick." Marley says, her voice so true sounding, Kitty had to check herself to make sure she hadn't imagined Marley's smile at the movie.

Kitty raises an eyebrow. "Oh? How about Letters to Juliette?" She suggests, loving how Marley smiles at her, those blue eyes shining once more.

"Sounds great." Marley agrees with a nod. Kitty tried to shake off the hurt feeling she'd gotten at Marley's choice to not speak up to her, after all what has she done to prove the girl can trust her? Why would Marley risk another snide comment at a wrongly picked movie?

_But then why did she even show up?_ Kitty wondered again, plucking the romantic movie from the rack and turning to lead Marley to the living room.

Gesturing to the couch Kitty headed to the DVD player underneath the large flat-screen, and bent down to turn it on and put the movie in. Marley had just started toward the couch she'd been non-verbally told to sit on, when she couldn't help stop in her tracks.

The way Kitty had bent herself, the T-shirt she'd put on was riding up over her shorts, giving Marley an almost unobstructed view of the fit teen's behind. Marley could barely keep a blush down, so it was only within reason that she couldn't make herself look away, couldn't stop the flashes of memory of the other girl changing from popping back into her head.

What was wrong with her? Marley didn't like girls. At least, she never had before, so why start now? With_ Kitty_ nonetheless! No, there had to be something wrong with her, hormones? Puberty?

The sound of the movie case hitting the floor as Kitty purposefully dropped it, too uncaring to actually spend the moment it took to place it somewhere, snapped Marley out of her daze long enough to plop down on the couch before Kitty had turned around.

Spending a glorious second letting her eyes roll over Marley in her laid back position on the couch, her jeans tight in just the right places so that Kitty could just see the line where her underwear was.

_Shut up!_ Kitty yelled at herself, _Focus, don't let her see anything that might lead her onto believing you __**like**__ her, like her._ _After all, you don't, do you?_

"I'll go make some popcorn." Kitty said in a somewhat rush, resisting the sick feeling she got in her belly when she saw Marley's eyes flash with something that definitely wasn't her usual kindness.

Quickly exiting the room Kitty went to busy herself with some popcorn, maybe it would help her calm down, give her some time to think.

Marley sat there, deep in thought about her odd feelings for Kitty, they were just that weren't they, odd, when something her mentor had told her popped back into her head.

_"Look kid, I don't know what's going on between that Cat girl and you, but if she does something to you, call me. I'd just __**love**__ to go all Lima Heights on that She-Devil." _

A smirk turned up one side of Marley's mouth as she remembered Santana's sassy way of saying things.

Did this count as Kitty doing something to her? Though she wasn't doing anything directly to her, she was still doing _something_. So deciding it was better to try and get nowhere, than to never know what's happening, Marley pulls out her cell phone and looks through for Santana's number.

**Hey, is this an okay time to, talk?** Marley texts her timidly, what if she got annoyed, or angry? Even though the Latina girl had never snapped at her, she still knew how mean she could get when she was angry.

**Of course M whats up? **She receives a few seconds later, a breath she hadn't known she was holding rushing out.

**Well, I'm at a sleep-over with Kitty. **She sent back, not sure how to come out and ask, or what to ask.

**Please tell me your not alone with that she-demon or I swear I will beat your dumb ass alongside hers if something happens to you.**

Marley bit her lip, so she is kind of mad.

**I am the only one here, but I don't think she'd do anything to me, nothing bad anyway. I was wanting to ask you something though. When, did you, you know start liking girls…? **Marley closed her eyes and hit send, trying desperately not to count the seconds before an answer was returned.

The pause was longer this time, clearly Santana hadn't expected that kind of answer.

**To be honest, I kind of always knew. I'd find myself looking when others didn't notice, and soon enough I was sneaking sweet lady kisses with Britt, as for when I admitted it to myself, it took a long time, and the right love to realise it. **

Marley just sat there, staring at the text and chewing on her lip, that didn't really help her much. But had she really just expected Santana to say 'You're fine, it's just a phase.' Or, 'You're gay! Welcome to the family.' Santana couldn't answer this question for her, it wasn't something she was sure even she herself could answer.

**M, are you maybe even just a little bit, liking Kitty? **Santana frowned down at her phone, this was interesting. She hadn't gotten the same vibes off of Marley as she had from Kitty, and though her gaydar malfunctioned with herself, it was pretty damn good on other people.

"Hey Britt," Santana called over her shoulder to the blonde playing with Lord Tubbington on the bed. "Has that Kitty girl ever seemed, gay to you?"

Britt looked up from where she lay on her stomach, the cat purring in front of her, "Kitty? Lord Tubbington is a cat, not a kitty."

Santana smiled, Brittany was always off in another world, and Santana just loved the little glimpses she got of it. "No Britt, I mean Kitty, the new Cheerio girl that walks around like she owns every person she sees."

"Oh!" Britt smiled over at Santana. "Yeah, she's always blushing when the Cheerio's change for practice, and she's really mean like you and Quinn were, so that probably means she's gay too."

Santana quirks an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're gay, and Quinn was really jealous of Finn and Rachel, so she was mean to them. I think you guys were mean to cover it up, like Kitty is."

This little piece of insight made Santana smile wider, Britt was definitely not dumb. _And here I thought I was the only one who caught all those little glances Quinn tried to hide._

**I don't know. Does it count?** Marley texted back after typing, then re-typing at least 5 or 6 different replies.

**Does what count?** Santana sent back, little M was much more interesting than she'd originally thought.

**Well, I think she's, nice looking. **Marley tried, leaving out all the other little things she couldn't stop thinking about the other girl.

**And she's really dominant, really confident.** She added as an afterthought.

**I think M's got a girl crush…** **;)** Santana teased, knowing full well all the things Marley meant when she said that.

**But, on Kitty? **Marley wrote. **Isn't that, borderline suicidal? **

Santana laughed aloud, damn, this girl had no idea how hard Kitty had already fallen. **Not if she likes you back.**

**Yeah, right.** Marley sent, quickly adding a **G2G movies and popcorn **when she heard Kitty walking towards her with soft footsteps and a smell that hinted at melted butter on the popcorn.

Santana frowned again, Kitty better make that girl eat something, if she doesn't, Santana was going to drive down there and stuff that girl like a Thanksgiving Turkey.

"I brought us drinks too." Kitty said as she entered the room and placed a tray with two drinks and a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of Marley.

"Ready for the movie?" Kitty asked, not waiting for a response as she pressed the play button on the remote as she settled into the couch beside Marley.

Marley nodded, despite the fact that in her head she was saying, 'No, I'm not ready, see I have to figure out if I like you before I'm ready to watch a movie about some girl falling in love with a guy, because that may never apply to me.' But stopped herself once it reached that point, she didn't even know if she _liked _Kitty, who said anything about love?

As the movie started both girls minds drifted to the other, Kitty wondering if Marley would eat any of the popcorn, the back of her brain saying Marley must be really thin from all the lack of food, but she ignored that part, Marley meanwhile, was wondering if she'd ever get the chance to see Kitty naked again, trying desperately to save the image in her mind.

* * *

"Damn Britt," Santana said after she'd received the last text, "We have to help this along. They'll never get anywhere if they don't get a little shove."

Brittany look up from her cat, blankly smiling at Santana. "Huh?"

"Oh nothing." Santana says as she leans over to brush a kiss against Brittany's lips. "Just the next generation being too afraid of our sweet lady kisses."

"That's crazy!" Britt said as though she were a child. "Lady kisses are the best kind of kisses."

Santana smiled as she turned to her phone, calling on someone she never thought she would, for something she never thought she'd need to. "Yeah Britt, they are."

* * *

*Author's Sheit*  
Sooooooo, I am now addicted to reviews. Please, do not make me go through withdrawl, the love is needed too dearly.  
I felt this chapter was kind of long, and I apologise, but I kind of let myself get carried away, any critics? Is there anything I should dail-up? Dial-down? Should Kitty bring in some alcohol? Should they play Truth or Dare? (Do I need to change the rating?) Aaaaaaand, basically help me. I'm so terrified I'll get stuck and not finish this...


	4. Liking, Loving, and Viciousness

_This movie will be the death of me._ Kitty thought menacingly as she sat on the couch in her living room with her feet tucked under her butt, a handful of popcorn in her hand and her cell phone balancing on her thigh.

_How much more sappy can this get? I mean seriously, 'Oh Romeo!' gag me. _Kitty let her eyes wander over to where Marley sat beside her, Marley's feet were tucked up on the couch, lying alongside her thigh, her fingers plucked idly at her coloured sock, and her characteristic smile that so plainly showed kindness was playing her lips as she watched the movie.

_Marley likes this kind of thing?_ Kitty wondered to herself. _But, what part of it? The romantic bit, or the handsome guy…_ Her eyes grew sad as she took in this possibility, after all, Marley hadn't in any way hinted at her being anything but straight, what with Jake and Ryder tripping over each other just to go on a date with her. _I'd be tripping too if I were a candidate. _

Just as Kitty was about to convince herself for what must have been the millionth time during the movie that she didn't like Marley in any way other than a friendship, and that the fact that she lov- liked Marley's smile was just because it was a nice smile. Friends can think other friends are attractive right? Her phone vibrated subtly, nearly knocking it off its perch on her leg before she could pick it up and answer the text.

Why would Quinn be texting her? Well, it didn't really matter, Quinn was her idle after all, so of course she'd be glad to answer it.

As discreetly as she could, Kitty opened the message, and began to type a reply, no sense in disturbing Marley, seeing as she liked this movie, it was only fair, right?

**Heyy Kitty how r u?** Quinn had written.

**Im good, hanging out with Marley, ugh how ru? **Kitty sent back, no sense in letting her idol know she'd willingly invited Marley over, the girl was a legend, she couldn't possibly bring herself to spoil the HBIC code and legacy.

**Oh that's cool, Marleys got a good voice she's the girl Santana mentored right? **Quinn replied fairly quickly, Kitty couldn't help smile at that, clearly Quinn wanted to talk to her, and clearly Quinn had a good sense of hearing, who else but someone severely tone deaf could think of Marley as a bad singer?

**Yeah, the taller brown haired girl. **

"What'cha smilin' at?" Marley smiled over at Kitty, her eyes, bluer than any sky held laughter and curiosity.

"Nothing." Kitty said defensively, her smile disappearing.

Marley's face fell. "Oh. Okay." She turned back to the movie, but it was clear she wasn't focusing on it as much.

**Oh yeah! She's pretty, maybe she should be a Cheerio. **Quinn's suggestion made Kitty shiver, for two main reasons.

One, if Marley were a Cheerio, Kitty would get to see her change on a regular basis… And if she was added to the ruthless popular-as-fuck-cheerleading-team, Marley would be cool, she wouldn't be off limits any more, she and Marley could be friends.

But of course Quinn knew this is what the suggestion meant to the younger girl, she'd been there after all, wondering what it would be like if Rachel were popular, if she could openly walk up to her and have a conversation not starting with an insult that would make Rachel's eyes tear up slightly, tearing Quinn's heart down further.

**She's not the Cheerio type.** Kitty sent back reluctantly knowing it was true.

**And that's why you like her so much isn't it? Because she isn't like the Cheerio's, she's better, nicer.** When Kitty first read that she could hardly believe Quinn had texted her that, she'd first thought it was her own mind, playing tricks on her as that was exactly the words she'd been thinking, but after re-reading it multiple times she finally realised it was real, Quinn somehow knew she liked Marley, which didn't make sense because even _she_ didn't know that yet.

**What no why would I like her? Shes nothing but a Hand-Me-Down Raggedy Anne.** Kitty sent back in a hurry, completely not realising how obviously desperate it sounded.

**Calm down, I know how it feels. You like her, but you aren't allowed to, she's perfect, but you have to point out every made up flaw you can. You want to kiss her, but you aren't allowed to look at her without a cruel expression.** **She's everything you aren't, and that's why she's so perfect.** It was hard for Quinn to hit send after typing out those words, it wasn't just Kitty she was talking about anymore. It wasn't just a suggestion, it was a fact, this was how she felt, how she knew Kitty was feeling.

After Santana had contacted her a little while ago, she had to work up her courage to talk to Kitty. She knew it would require admitting things she'd never let herself say aloud, but she was willing to tell Kitty, if only to stop her from the fate Quinn had ended up with. Miles away from her true love without any connection, any knowledge of how she felt, Rachel would never know how much Quinn adored her, and it tore her up every day. The thousands of 'What ifs' crowding her mind every minute she spent away from Rachel, and seeing as Rachel was somewhere in New York right now, that was very often.

Kitty sat there speechless, having no words, nothing to reply. What could she say to that? Deny it? Admit it? Neither sounded like an option she wanted.

**What do I do?** Kitty eventually typed out. What else was she to say? Deny any feelings listed and risk hurting Quinn, or admit it, and risk hurting herself?

**Tell her.** Quinn wrote back, **If you don't you'll never stop regretting it.**

Kitty closed her eyes, trying desperately to clear her head so she could think. Tell her. Tell her. Marley. Tell Marley….

"Uh, Marley-" Kitty started, but stopped once she saw the tears shining in Marley's eyes, assuming it was from the movie which had just ended, Kitty pressed stop on the remote, and looked at Marley curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Marley said unconvincingly. "I'm fine. Just, give me a minute." She laughed then added quieter. "Pathetic I know, sorry."

Kitty's face softened, "No, it isn't pathetic." She said far more gently than was normal for her. It startled Marley.

_Is __**she**__ okay? _Marley wondered as she dried her eyes on her sleeve. _I mean, I am the one crying but…. Kitty does look awful sad._

"What, uh what were you going to say before?" Marley said in an attempt to change the subject, which failed miserably.

"Oh, I was just going to ask if, you wanted to watch another movie, or do something else?" Kitty lied perfectly, she'd been lying longer than she'd been talking, and so when her voice wavered, unsure on that last sentence her eyes widened, but she kept her mouth shut. Maybe Marley hadn't noticed.

"Uh… Okay then…." Marley said slowly, confused. So she did notice it… "I think I'm done with movies for now." Marley finally answered with a laugh.

"Yeah." Kitty said almost smiling over at the brunette.

Swiftly turning off the TV and DVD player with the two remotes lying on the table, Kitty got up and grabbed the tray with the remains of their popcorn and drinks. Marley had barely had any popcorn, but nonetheless Kitty made a note to be careful with Marley and any bathroom breaks she may get, while the two drinks were empty. She turned to leave the room, calling over her shoulder to Marley.

"Let's go back to my bedroom." Kitty was careful to say that, as she almost called out 'the bedroom', and of course that would imply it was Marley's as well as hers, and that would be, unacceptable, because Kitty couldn't take too much time with Marley, and living with her was the best way to get sick of her. _Right?_

"O-okay." Marley stuttered a bit, remembering the last time she'd been in the other girl's room.

As they were entering the bedroom, Kitty in front with her tray, now refilled with more drinks and a larger variety of junk food, with Marley trailing behind trying to ignore the dull pain of hunger in her stomach.

"So, when does your Mom get back?" Marley asked conversationally.

Kitty sneered at the wall in front of her, no sense in scaring the already timid girl with anger that wasn't meant for her. "She's my _Step-_mother, and she'll be back tomorrow probably."

"Tomorrow?" Marley asked confused. "But she was all dressy, like she was just going to a party."

"She is. And while she's there she'll meet some attractive young man with enough money to buy all of Texas, and then spend the night with him." Kitty said carefully, it was something that always happened, but no one ever acknowledged, and she just said it out loud.

"But- Where's your dad?" Marley asked with even more confusion, a hint of sad sympathy in her voice.

"On a 'business trip'." Kitty said in a tone that told Marley not to pursue it. But Marley's kindness, and her need to help other people got the better of her.

Resting a hand on Kitty's shoulder, Marley stepped closer to the girl who wouldn't face her, and smiled at her. "You know you can talk to me Kitty. About whatever you need to, and I'll never judge you, it's not how I was raised." Marley said in an attempt to get the other girl to open up.

Kitty shook her head and turned around so fast Marley's hand dropped off her shoulder. "Let's play Truth or Dare." She said with a false eagerness.

After all, if she couldn't talk to Marley straight, couldn't go right out and tell Marley how she felt, then maybe Truth or Dare would force her into it. And if all else fails, she could torture herself and the other girl with questions about Ryder and Jake.

Sitting down on her bed Kitty waved Marley over, telling her to sit down somewhere. When Marley was settled on the bed as well, further up near the pillows, Kitty smirked that knowing smile she always wore.

"Truth or Dare?" Kitty asked, a smile encouraging the taller girl to pick one she was more comfortable with.

"Truth." Marley answered with a nod, the set determination she showed in that one movement was enough to make Kitty fall in love all over again. Wait, in love? In _love_? Kitty wasn't in love. She barely even _liked _the girl. But _love_?

"Who, out of everyone in Glee Club, would you be willing to fuck senseless?" Kitty asked with a vicious grin.

* * *

*Author's stuffs*  
Soooooo yeah, new chapter wut WUT. Again, reviews make me warm and fuzzy inside, and suggestions make this story better. I dare say reviews and suggestions make the story go faster. I mean, I usually feel inspired enough to write the next chapter after a few reviews. (Not that I'm holding this story hostage or anything but it's actually kind of true.)  
Anyway, little sneak peak that's probably very obvious at this point, but the next chapter is called, 'Truth Or Dare?', as for after that i've no clue... Also, another sneak peak, soon, either in next chapter of the one after, Imma have to change the rating to M. *winky face* If you know what i mean...

**IMPORTANT  
****I need everyone to send in different ideas for other questions and dares that they think should be asked.  
As I in real life such so hard at coming up with dares and questions, I desperately need your help. Just, spam me with questions and dares and I'll pick the ones that work. PLEASE.**


	5. Truth or Dare?

Kitty hadn't meant to say that, she hadn't meant to ask that. Of course she was kind of wondering it, but even if she was going to ask that she was going to wait a while. Slowly build up to it so it was easier to answer, not make it the first god damn question.

_What is __**wrong**__ with me? _Kitty screamed at herself internally, her external emotions however were much calmer, a sadistically happy smile turning up the corner of her lips, while she stared at a heavily blushing Marley.

_Did she-… did that… WHAT?_ Marley was having a little bit of trouble thinking…. If a little meant a lot, and if a lot meant she couldn't put a sentence together.

"Uh- I- Wha- I mean, I don't-." Marley stammered out, trying desperately not to let the world 'you' slip out.

Kitty laughed at the clearly flustered girl. "Oh come on Marley. It's only hypothetical."

"I wouldn't." Marley managed to breath out, her lungs not getting enough air for it to be anything but a wispy answer.

"Oh?" Kitty raised one perfect eyebrow and smirked at her, "Not even Jake? Or Ryder?"

Marley shook her head, her brown locks flying out from where they were tucked behind her ears.

Kitty settled on a confused look, her eyes showing that it was a true emotion, not a faked or acted out one. "Why?"

Marley bit her bottom lip and looked down at the bed sheet, plucking at a loose string as she debated answering honestly.

"I want- I-" She sighed and closed her eyes, maybe it'd be easier to say if she couldn't see Kitty's face from the corner of her eye. "I want my first time to be special." She whispered, waiting for the onslaught of sarcastic and/or snide comments from the blonde Cheerio. When none came, she continued.

"I don't, I can't imagine Ryder, or Jake," She said their names with a sadness that portrayed to Kitty that she'd tried, and wanted to, but genuinely couldn't. "being, right. Being gentle, or caring. I don't feel like they'd understand how important it is."

Kitty couldn't speak, the vulnerability in Marley's voice seemed as though if she said a word, whispered anything, that Marley would break and blow away with the wind.

"I don't want to give my Virginity away to someone, and then have them treat it like it's nothing." When again Kitty didn't speak, Marley opened her eyes and looked up at her through a curtain of brown hair. "I just, I'd rather give it to someone, who would care about it, than who would think of it as a 'go-ahead' for daily s-sex." Marley stuttered a bit on the word, she herself felt it was, slightly vulgar, she much preferred the term 'making love'. But something told her Kitty wouldn't feel the same.

"Oh." The first word she'd said in minutes, and it's 'Oh'? Kitty shook her head, trying to get her speech working again. "I understand." Kitty said slowly, Marley looked slightly surprised, but didn't say anything.

"I mean," Kitty struggled for words, how did she say this? "With most guys, they just want to feel good, they don't try and make it good for you. They just, use you." This time it was Kitty's turn to sound vulnerable.

Marley nodded as a response, and after a few long seconds of silence, said "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Kitty sighed, getting more comfortable by tucking her legs under her butt, it was an odd way of calming down, but it was something that she always did and that gave her a sense of familiarity.

"What are you afraid of?" Marley asked tenderly, her eyes careful as she knowingly stepped on eggshells.

"What?" Kitty snapped. Afraid of? _Afraid of?_ What was Marley talking about! Kitty Wilde wasn't afraid of anything. Everything was afraid of Kitty Wilde.

"You act mean, like everyone is beneath you. Like you're untouchable. But," Marley paused, taking her lip between her teeth and looking at Kitty shyly. "I think you're just like everyone else, afraid. So I'm asking, what are you afraid of?"

Kitty stared at the bed, not really seeing anything, she took a deep breath and swallowed hard, praying her voice didn't crack. "I can't be useless. I can't be, nothing." She whispered.

Marley's eyebrows wrinkled down in confusion. "You aren't-"

Kitty shook her head, "Not at school, and that's only because of how mean I am. You asked me what I'm afraid of, why I act the way I do. I'm afraid that if I don't, I'll stop being anything."

Marley's mouth is open slightly from shock more than anything, and she can't seem to shake the feeling that this is more than anyone ever knew of Kitty. Marley, somehow, had been allowed access to the frightening girl's weaknesses.

"Truth or Dare?" Kitty pushes out, wanting this moment to be finished already.

"Dare." Marley replies, reasoning that they've had enough truths for the next little while.

Kitty looks thoughtfully at Marley, trying to come up with a good dare, when suddenly she gets up off the bed and walks over to her dresser, where she'd placed the tray of food.

"I dare you," Kitty plucked a cookie from the tray, one of many her step-mother 'made,' "To eat this. No up-chucking either."

Marley opened her mouth, but no words came out. "I-" She stopped, her eyes flickering down to glance at her stomach before swiftly looking back at Kitty, hoping she hadn't noticed.

Kitty raised an eyebrow, she'd noticed. Marley managed to choke out, "I can't."

Kitty's eyes softened to Marley's surprise, and Kitty walked over and took her hand, gently setting the store-bought chocolate chip cookie in her palm. "Please, Marley."

Marley blinked up at her. "Why?" She barely managed to ask.

"Because I was being stupid and jealous, because I'm a stuck-up bitch and you don't deserve half the things that happen to you. Because you're perfect just the way you are, and there's no way I can let you keep doing this." Kitty answered delicately, somehow to Kitty's surprise managing to keep eye contact the whole time.

Marley's mouth opened only slightly, and her eyes were a mixture of happy-sad that had Kitty nearly grasping at straws to make her smile.

With a slow nod Marley looked back down at her lap, and broke the cookie in two, slowly nibbling on one half. "Truth or Dare?" She asked, "I'll, finish this while you go." She added when Kitty looked about to protest.

Kitty sighed, "Truth."

Marley swallowed, whether from finally eating something, or from working up the courage to ask her question I'm not sure. "Have you ever," Marley bit the corner of her lip, re-thinking the phrasing of her timid question. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Kitty's face froze in shock, a blush heating her cheeks as she contemplated exactly how it'd feel to kiss Marley. The fact that the blue eyed girl in front of her was currently eating with subconscious little bites that reminded Kitty curiously of the small nips she'd given the girl's neck in her fantasies didn't help her concentrate.

"Y-Yes." Kitty stammered, cursing herself for such a small sounding voice.

Marley looked over at her with a curious expression and tilted her head to the side, asking silently.

"When the Cheerio's won that Cheer-off with Saint Joseph's about a month and a half ago, we had a party to celebrate, this was before Coach starting extra drills and super long practices. So almost the whole cheer squad went over to Melissa's house, and, well things got kind of, weird…." Kitty trailed off, starting strong with her story had proven to be easy, keeping strong however was a different story. "One thing led to another and we all ended up with a slight buzz and a game of spin the bottle." Kitty rushed through the last sentence, her heart pounding, what would Marley say to all this?

Marley finished off the last of the cookie, and then bit her lip as was habitual for her to do when thinking, or nervous. So seeing as she seemed to bite her lip a lot, it stood to reason that Kitty made her nervous, or confused quite a lot. "I've never even kissed a boy." Was Marley's only response, it was quiet, but strong, and Kitty couldn't help shifting her weight off her feet, what else was she to do?

Kitty's movement brought her closer to Marley, literally. Oddly enough Marley's eyes shifted to Kitty's lips.

They looked so soft, so full… Marley had never kissed anyone, no, but she would bet her voice that Kitty was a good kisser.

"Truth or Dare?" Kitty asks, her voice faint, but Marley definitely hears it.

"Dare." Marley answers back, her voice louder than Kitty's, but still not at a normal talking level.

"I dare you to kiss me." Was Kitty's whispered response, and before she can realise what she's just asked, before she can take a step back and start blushing and apologising like an idiot, Marley leans forward, and timidly, tenderly, presses her lips to Kitty's.

Kitty lets her eyes shut and tries desperately not to forget this feeling, Marley's mouth against hers…

_What? What am I doing….?_ Marley barely manages through the haze of their kiss. _Hmm, I was right… Kitty __**is**__ a good kisser._ Marley's eyes are shut tightly, willing with every bit of her body that this moment never ends.

Kitty's tongue snakes out and draws along Marley's bottom lip, asking, begging to be let in. Marley, having no clue what she was about to get into granted access.

As Kitty's tongue enters her mouth, and a small moan vibrates across her tongue, whether from her or the other girl she couldn't tell, Kitty pushes forward, forcing Marley to lay back. Before she can protest, not that she would, Kitty has a knee resting on each side of Marley, straddling her stomach as they continue their lip lock for what must have felt like hours.

Kitty's hands slide up along Marley's shirt, her fingers tracing over the smooth skin of Marley's stomach, but when her finger tips touch fabric, she stops. Just how far did Marley want to go?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN**  
Now the real question, to give you what you want, or to become a giant tease... You'll just have to wait and see when I post the next chapter. ;D  
Reviews welcomed, I'm always looking for ways to improve.

So what do you guys think? Would Marley stop Kitty from going too far? Or does 'too far' not even apply?


	6. How Far, Marley?

**A/U: Okay so I thought this was a bit long of a chapter, sorry... Haha, anyway, I don't really intend to make another chapter, and I'm so so sorry if this isn't any good... :S I'm not the best at 'these kinds' of scenes. Heh... **

Marley had never been very popular. While in elementary school she'd had all of one friend from Kindergarten to eighth grade, Peggy, who though very smart in Arithmetic, and kind to all, was fairly sore on the eyes.

This didn't help Marley, who was of course very beautiful, but also extremely kind, get any experience with friends. Any kind of friends, best friends, good friends, bad friends, boyfriends. Thus, explaining why Marley hadn't ever kissed anyone.

Until now.

Because now, Kitty was kissing her. Most popular girl in school, hottest girl in tenth grade, Kitty. And boy was she loving it.

Kitty pulled back just long enough to take a deep breath before moving her lips to Marley's jawline, trailing small nipping kisses along it until she met Marley's ear.

Just as Marley had never kissed anyone, she'd never had anyone kiss her, especially not like Kitty was. Marley couldn't be sure, but she was pretty convinced that the way Kitty was licking the shell of her ear, and pecking kisses down her neck, was somehow connected to the throbbing she felt between her legs.

"K-Kitty…" She shuddered out as the blonde girl lay tender kiss after tender kiss along her collar bone.

Kitty froze, her kisses stopped, and her hands which had let themselves trace up and down Marley's sides halted. "Marley." She pulled up, looking down into Marley's baby blue eyes. "I can stop, if you want."

Marley's eyes held a confusion that made Kitty's heart jump in her chest with excitement. "Why would I want you to stop?"

Kitty smiled mischievously, her white canine teeth pointing out in a way that reminded Marley of fangs, much like that of Kitty's namesake. "Because if you don't stop me now, you might not be able to later…" She replied with a husky voice, running her hands across Marley's stomach in a way that made her eyes flutter and her back arch slightly.

Marley swallowed hard, and then nodded.

Kitty's eyes flashed with confusion before she raised an eyebrow curiously. "Are you sure? I'm serious about this Marley… And you said before-"

"I know," Marley interrupted. "I know what I said, and I meant it. But, but I want you. I want you in the way that a bird wants to fly, in the way that I want to sing. No, _need_ to. I _need_ you Kitty. Please, I know what I said, but I'm sure. I trust you."

Kitty sat there for a moment, dumbstruck, Marley just- Was that- Did that mean she _loved_ her? In any case she felt she needed her and that must have counted for something. Knowing how much this meant to the other girl, Kitty vowed to take it slow, but she also vowed to take it…

With a small reassuring smile to Marley, Kitty lent back down and kissed her once more. She then restarted her trail down Marley's neck, when she got to Marley's collar bone, Marley careful not to interrupt again, she nipped at her slightly, tracing her tongue back over the spot when Marley jumped.

"It's so prominent…" Kitty whispered on her skin. "I'm so sorry." She added before kissing Marley's lips and sliding her hands down her stomach. When her hands came out from under Marley's shirt she pinched the fabric between her fingers, asking silently if it was okay. When Marley nodded she pulled the shirt up and over Marley's head.

Now she could see Marley's bare stomach, sliding her hands over the now naked skin until she reached Marley's sports bra. Kitty smirked slightly, who'd have thought the tall brown haired girl wasn't really as small as she looked?

Without waiting for permission Kitty slid the navy blue bra up and over Marley's head, determined not to let herself look at the what must be a glorious chest until it was completely bare.

Marley shivered at the unusual feeling of Kitty's eyes on her, and Kitty couldn't help but smirk at the innocence of the girl. _This'll be fun…_

Bending down once more, Kitty peppered kisses all across Marley's chest, careful not to yet touch the hardened peaks.

"Kitty…" Marley breathed in a way that made Kitty's crotch ache. _Oh god… Why is she so sexy?_ Kitty cursed in her head, finally allowing herself to take a perky nipple into her mouth suck on it lightly.

Of course no matter how light she was on the sucking, the reaction was the same. Marley's back arched up, thrusting the small bud further into Kitty's mouth as she moaned open mouthed and shut her eyes tightly. "Kitty!"

The girl in question smiled around her mouthful, and slowly traced her hand down, drawing patterns across Marley's stomach as she went. Reluctant to have to, Kitty shifted her weight so she was no longer straddling the girl, somehow never moving her lips from the tender bud that Marley's entire being, entire mind was located in.

Once she'd gotten herself out of the way Kitty set to work on unbuttoning and unzipping Marley's pants. Sending silent curses to Marley for wearing such damn tight jeans she removed her mouth so she could peal the now undone pants off of Marley.

This, _thank god_, gave Marley a chance to rest, and catch her breath. In fact Marley was so focused on breathing, she didn't realise what or where Kitty was doing until the blonde had her jeans on the floor and a finger hooked into each side of her panties.

Kitty looked up into Marley's desperate blue eyes and licked her lips before smiling mischievously. "Kitty-Cat's hungry…" She murmured before pulling the other girl's underwear down to her ankles and spreading her legs apart.

Marley gulped, all of a sudden very nervous, and very, shy. "Uh, Kitty…?" She said with uncertainty in her voice.

Kitty didn't respond, her eyes were focused on the treasure she'd unveiled, pupils trained on glistening lower lips, her own, upper lips open slightly, her canine teeth poking out like fangs. _All of a sudden, I'm __**very thirsty…**_ Kitty growled to herself, the only thing snapping her out of her revere was Marley's legs snapping shut.

"Kitty." Marley said again, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip while her eyes looked at Kitty with worry. "You're still dressed…" She said quietly, and Kitty eyes softened from the annoyed look she'd had at her beautiful sight being blocked.

Wordlessly, Kitty pulled her shirt up and over her head, exposing her chest to Marley, before quickly sliding off her boy shorts, leaving herself now just as naked as Marley. However before Marley could say anything, her eyes wide from finally laying eyes on Kitty fully, the blonde girl lied her hands on Marley's knees and pulled them apart.

"Now," She growled hungrily. "No more interruptions…"

Marley took in a deep breath as she watched Kitty's head move down, down, until she could just see the girl's eyes, looking up at her and that first, wondrous lick stroked up her center.

Marley's eyes closed immediately, her breath catching in her throat as her body stiffened at the feeling.

Kitty smirked up at Marley between slow licks, loving the girl's reactions to her ministrations, almost as much as she loved the fact that this was Marley's first. _She_ was Marley's first…

And then Kitty focused on her actions, wanting to drink in every moment, much like she was drinking in the juices rapidly increasing from Marley. _Fuck, she tastes good…_ Kitty closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm wet softness that was Marley's core.

Marley shivered as Kitty's tongue brushed over her clit, this not going unnoticed by Kitty as she started purposefully tracing her wet muscle around the little bundle of nerves, never fully touching it.

"_God, _Kitty…." Marley moaned, her back arching up slightly as the blonde drew closer to her clit, only to pull away at the last second. "Kitty!" She said in frustration.

This had Kitty smirking even more. "What Mar?" She asked once she pulled away, licking Marley's taste of her lips, replacing her tongue with her fingers while she spoke, again careful not to really touch what Marley wanted so badly.

Marley's eyes were staring at Kitty's tongue as it snaked across her wet lips. _That's me…_ She thought. _Kitty has __**me**__ on her lips…_ "Uh…" Marley was having trouble concentrating, something that seemed to happen a lot when she was around the feisty blonde. "Y-you're teasing me." She stated.

Kitty moved up her body, her index finger still tracing circles around Marley's clit. When Kitty reached the brunette's lips, and pressed her own against them in a forceful kiss that had Marley squirming underneath her, she finally let her finger press down on Marley's clit, hard.

Marley's eyes shot open and her mouth opened as she moaned loudly into Kitty's tongue as the blonde girl forced her way inside, battling Marley's tongue into submission as the brunette came hard, her body tensing and releasing as shocks of pleasure shot from Kitty's finger straight to her brain.

Kitty removed her finger from the girl's sensitive bud, but continued to kiss her until she came down from her high, her body relaxing into the bed, while she kissed back lazily.

When Kitty pulled away she had the biggest grin she'd ever had. Because come on, Kitty Wilde doesn't grin.

Marley opened her eyes lazily, and smiled that kind, caring smile that sent Kitty's mind floating. "You tasted funny." Was all she said, and she turned on her side and pulled Kitty down to lay beside her.

"No." Kitty said simply. "That was all you." She winked at Marley's blush, and leaned in to kiss her again.

_Wow… I don't taste all that bad…_ Marley thought shamefully as she made an effort to kiss Kitty back, slipping her arms around Kitty's waist and pulling the warm girl against her, loving the feeling of Kitty's bare skin on hers.

When finally they broke apart for air, Marley's eyes shining mischievously in a way that made Kitty confused, Marley was never mischievous… The taller, more innocent of the two said something that made Kitty blush so hard she thought she'd never stop being pink.

"I wonder if Kitty's pussy tastes anything like mine?"


	7. Missing and Planning

It'd been a week since that night, Marley wasn't sure what she'd been expecting… Something, more?

The tension between the two girls remained the same, with a few changes; Kitty's maliciousness turned to something more like half-hearted obligation, and there was a much appreciated lack of slushies. Beyond that however, nothing changed. Well, at least nothing the rest of Glee Club could see.

Marley could see it._ Lust. _Kitty was lusting after her, Kitty wanted to take her. Whenever they were alone, in the bathroom, the hallway, the choir room, Kitty looked at her with longing. And it drove her crazy, because she wanted Kitty too.

She knows what she said, how she didn't want her first time to be taken as an invitation, but now she wanted it to be. She had no idea she'd love being with Kitty this much, she had no clue how wonderful Kitty would make her feel. But mostly, she had no clue this would be a problem.

"Watch it Walmart." Came a forced sneer, the voice however she knew, and which pushed a semi-unwanted memory of that same voice… '_Oh fuck….. Marley!'_

Trying hard not to let the blush show, Marley looked up from the book she'd been reading, to a face full of judgement, and eyes full of wanting. Marley smiled, knowing what that meant, and sure enough after a quick look around; they were alone.

Marley bit her lip, not sure what to say, and what _not_ to say. "Kitty. Uhm, I-" She was cut off by the other girl, praying to whoever could hear her that no one interrupt them until something had happened.

"Mar," Kitty began, eyes downcast. "Would you, I mean, could I come over after school?"

Marley's eyes widened, _her_ house? After seeing Kitty's large, rich, IKEA furniture filled house? No way. No, way.

"Uh-" She began, attempting to politely decline, even though she desperately wanted to spend time with Kitty again, it didn't really matter to her _what_ they did, so long as it was with Kitty.

"I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with." Kitty blurted out, assuming that's what the problem was.

The blonde Cheerio had been trying so hard all week to not scare Marley away, she'd held on to that little scrap of Marley's vulnerability that night last week_, 'I just, I'd rather give it to someone, who would care about it, than who would think of it as a 'go-ahead' for daily s-sex.'_

She'd tried so hard not to let it show, she'd tried even harder to stop those fantasies from taking over her, but she didn't try to keep those fantasies away from her mind. I mean, come on, Marley couldn't see them, Marley didn't know how every time she saw her she saw her naked and panting.

But what Kitty didn't know, was that Marley could see it all in her eyes.

"It's not that." Marley said softly, a sad smile on her lips. "Look-"

She was cut off by Kitty who wrapped her hand around her wrist and tugged her into the empty classroom behind her, just as footsteps rounded the corner.

She continued in a quieter voice as whoever it was walked past then down the hall. "I'm just, not sure it'd be great for you to see where I live…" She said in a small voice that had nothing to do with trying to not be caught.

Kitty's eyes softened and she couldn't help herself, slipping a under Marley's chin she lifted the girls face so she would look at her, then slowly, with lots of time for Marley to back away, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Marley's.

Surely a kiss would be fine. Surely Marley would be okay with that. Surely Kitty could keep herself under control…. Couldn't she?

Marley's eyes dropped closed and she relaxed into it, she'd missed this feeling far too much.

When Kitty pulled away Marley groaned, which brought a smile to Kitty. "Now can I come over?" Kitty asked with a sweet, yet knowing smirk.

Marley nodded in a daze.

_Wonderful, I've just found a better way to get whatever I want…_ Kitty thought with a smile.

"I'll be over around 6:30. Make sure your Mom is there, and no cooking allowed." Kitty demanded, which made Marley's nose scrunch up adorably and her eyebrows sink down in confusion.

But before Marley could speak, Kitty leaned in and kissed her again, before turning on her heel and marching away from Marley, just like she'd done what felt like months ago.

Now Kitty just had to figure out how to set her plan into action, and how to get the outcome she wanted most.

_God I hope Marley's mother is as forgiving and kind as she is…_

* * *

**So there ya go guys, I'm continuing! Warning however, that this is very short, and I apologise, but basically it's just supposed to let you all know that this is headed somewhere.**

**Aaaaaaaand I'll be going on holidays as of today, so don't bite my head off but I probably won't update this until sometime in the second week of January, unless I do it from my phone... So, happy waiting!**


	8. Dinner!

**A/N: Hey guys! Missed me? :D Sorry it took so long, to be honest I've been working on this since last week! But I got a horrid case of the writer's block (also the flu) and it took way to long. However I have some very important questions I need you guys to answer so I can continue this the best I can for all of you. First off, Do you mind long chapters? Should they be longer? Would it be better with more fluff? More smut? How far should I go with this? Was this chapter pointless? And last but definitly not least, is it better with Marley, or Kitty on top? (Hahaha, that's not so important to the story, just was wondering. :P) Also this story is slightly AU, Marley did faint at sectionals, however they didn't lose because of her, they lost because Ryder didn't switch the dancing with Jake, and the judges didn't like it. (I figure it's too much pressure for Marley to feel like it was her fault) and her mother isn't making her go through sessions with a doctor, just meetings with the school counsellor whilst all Marley's friends are on careful look out for bathroom breaks and lunch absences. Read on!**

* * *

Marley let her right foot land on an angle to her left, then her left on angle to her right, and so on until she'd turned herself around, and then started back in that direction. Lather, rinse, and repeat.

"Marley, honey, you're pacing." Her mother stated from the doorway to the living room as Marley traced her path once again, making an invisible line in front of the door she refused to let herself look at.

"You keep that up and you'll wear a dent into the carpet." She added laughingly when Marley didn't respond.

"It's 6:27 where _is_ she?" Marley said in exasperation, her eyes still trained on the carpet.

Her mother laughed and shook her heard. "You must really like her huh?" She said softly after a moment.

Marley swallowed deeply, she'd always been open with her Mother, Millie had done so much for her over the course of her whole life, that she had no doubt her mother would love her no matter what. So of course Ms. Rose knew about her daughter's recently developed lesbian tendency for a certain blonde Cheerio; minus the kinky details of that first night however.

"I-" Suddenly Marley's mouth went dry as the word _love_ turned to cotton in her throat and blocked off any idea of speech.

_Dii-iing._

Marley froze, No. Nope. No way. Not happening. Her eyes stared at the front door of her house in horror. Kitty was here. Oh god. What if she decided Marley wasn't worth it? What if she realised how poor Marley was, and didn't want to be around her anymore? After all, she was a loser. And Kitty Wilde was no loser.

Her mother looked at her expectantly, sighing after a moment went by and the teen hadn't moved an inch. "Marley, answer the door."

With a gulp and a nervous nod Marley reached a hand out and opened the front door to her house, only to be greeted by something she'd not been expecting.

"Uh- Little help?" Kitty grunted from behind the large brown paper bag she had in her arms.

Helping the smaller girl with her load Marley brought Kitty into her living room, the giant Christmas tree Sue had secretly set up still stood in the corner; that was the only thing Marley wasn't afraid of letting Kitty see, and so naturally, it was the only thing Kitty didn't really look at.

"Wow." Kitty said with a small smile as Marley carried the brown bag into their sub-par kitchen, while Kitty and Millie still stood in the cozy room by the front door. "It's so…"

"Small?" Marley said from around the corner.

"No, I was going to say you. It's very, comfy. Kind." Kitty answered, not a hint of her usual malice remaining. Hating Marley before had taken every ounce of strength she had, but now that she'd finally tasted Marley's lips, it was impossible.

"I'm glad you think so." Millie said before Marley had a chance to make a fool of herself with some assuming comment comparing Kitty's somewhat luxurious house to theirs.

Kitty just nodded and smiled at Millie nervously, she knew she had to apologise, in fact it was the whole reason she'd invited herself over, well, mostly anyway. She held back a blush as she tried desperately not to think about Marley with her mother standing right beside her.

"Kitty!" Marley gasped from the kitchen, which made Kitty smirk when she realised Marley must have peeked into the large bad she'd brought. "This is too much!"

"No peaking!" Kitty said sternly as she strode over to the kitchen, coming up behind Marley who was on her tip toes just to look into the bag, letting her arms snake around Marley's waist she tugged the girl away from the counter and with surprising strength, managed to lift the girl a few inches off the ground only to set her down facing the door to the living room, where Millie now stood.

"Now get, both of you are banned from the kitchen until further notice." Kitty commanded in her usual HBIC voice of harsh knowing.

Millie just smiled at the commanding girl and nodded obediently, turning around and marching back to the living room, taking a seat on the small couch she and Marley had had since before Marley could walk.

Soon enough Marley joined her, sitting quietly beside her, her knees touched together awkwardly and her lip pulled between her teeth.

See, Marley wasn't just sitting their awkwardly because she felt like it, she sat that way because she was _nervous_. For many reasons, the main one being that Kitty was here, the other having to do with all that was in the bag Kitty had brought, and most blush inducing was the fact that her mother was here when all she'd wanted to do for the past week was sneak Kitty into her room and mess around until her brain stopped being nervous and her legs stopped shaking, (although there were a few scenarios that did end up with her legs shaking a _lot_), but of course that only made her feel _guilty_ now that her mother sat beside her.

"Marley?" Her mother's voice shattered through her muddled brain enough for her to realise she'd missed something.

"Huh?" She managed fairly ungracefully.

With a raised eyebrow her mother tried again. "I'd asked you why Kitty came over to begin with, not that I don't like to meet your, erm, friends." Her mother added, laughing when she caught herself from saying 'girlfriend', remembering that Marley had clearly stated that she didn't _know_ what they were, and it frustrated her.

"Oh," Marley said, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "I'm not sure, she just, came up to me at school and asked to come over."

"Asked?" Her mother said curiously.

"Well, asked for Kitty is fairly close to demanded. But either way, I don't know why." Marley answered, a light glint catching her eye as she spoke about Kitty, God did she just love everything about Kitty…

Wait, that- That wasn't- That didn't mean she loved _Kitty_. She just loved everything about her… Marley tried to reason, holding back a laugh as she realised how dumb that sounded. She had fallen pretty far hadn't she? But it was worth it right? To be closer to Kitty, she'd do almost anything.

"Oka-ay!" Kitty called in a sing-song voice from the kitchen.

Getting up with a curious expression and a small smile Millie walked over to the kitchen, followed by her beautiful brown haired blue-eyed daughter, to be greeted with a table absolutely _covered_ in food.

Marley's house was more of an apartment, it was located in the poorer parts of Lima, just inside the district of McKinley High, in fact it was right up the street from the cut-off, it was 500 square feet with two floors, Marley's room, the 'guest room' they used for their old boxy television and semi-new computer, and a bathroom were upstairs, while Millie's room, the kitchen and the living room lay downstairs, with a second smaller bathroom connected to Millie's.

Now, you, as the reader, should take this into account when you think about all that food Kitty had generously cooked, (she cooked much like her Step-mother; with a take-out menu and a credit card) and set out on their medium sized rectangular dining table, for it made Marley believe, if only for a second, that she stood in a house a large as Kitty's, with a wallet as large as hers to buy so much god damned food.

"Kitty." Millie breathed as her eyes widened. "You shouldn't have!"

Marley only nodded in response, calculating in her head just how much room all that food would take up in their fridge, how long it'd last them, and figured that it looked smaller in the bag.

"I wanted to." Kitty said with an almost sad voice, a small smile contradicting it.

Marley looked at Kitty, her eyes still holding surprise from the amount of food that now lay on her kitchen table, and immediately wished she could kiss her. Not from the joy of the food, not from the happiness and gratitude from what Kitty had just done, but from the fact that she knew why Kitty had done it. She'd read it in her eyes; the guilt.

Kitty felt horrible about Marley not eating right, it'd nearly broken her heart when she saw the girl collapse on stage, ruining any hope in her mind that the marvelous girl she was certain held more of her heart than anyone ever had or would, had stopped starving herself.

The damage she'd done was unforgettable, unforgivable. And she knew that. But hopefully this would soften the blow of when Marley finally came to her senses and kicked Kitty to the curb. She'd tried to say sorry, and that was all that mattered.

"But- How- I mean- I can't-" Millie was having trouble speaking, meanwhile Marley's gaze was speaking volumes to Kitty.

_You didn't have to._ Marley smiled softly as her eyes relaxed into her usual, kind and reassuring look.

_I did._ Kitty gave a small defeated sigh that only Marley had heard. _I'm sorry_. Her eyes turned to those of sadness and her smile faltered.

Figuring it'd take a lot more than words to convince Kitty she'd forgiven her, Marley surprised the girl by walking up and wrapping her arms around her in a huge, breath stopping hug that caused Millie to smile at her daughter, knowing exactly how much Marley loved this had-been-vicious blonde.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," She said once she was certain if the hug lasted any longer the two would eventually start to kiss, something she wasn't quite ready to see just yet. "But there's a tremendous amount of food over here that, I, being on a diet, can_not_ eat by myself."

With a laugh Marley pulled away from the other girl, sad to not have her in her arms any longer, but glad that it'd seemed to put Kitty more at ease.

"Right!" Marley said after a moment, "To the ridiculous amount of food in our kitchen!" And struck a hilarious super hero pose that had Kitty almost blushing remembering the adorable costume and delicious tights Marley had worn for the Dynamic Duets assignment.

With a nod the blonde started towards the food, picking up the plates she'd taken from the cupboard.

"Hey, why'd you put them on dinner plates and bowls anyway? They were fine in the plastic containers." Marley said after she'd started adding steaming rice to her plate.

"I don't know _what_ you are talking about." Kitty said with an accusing tone. "I spent hours putting this all together and the least you can do is to not question it!"

With a smile and a raised eyebrow Marley moved on to the sausages as her mother and sort-of-but-unofficial-girlfriend started loading up their plates as well. This was turning out to be a wonderful evening.


	9. It's Been Too Long

**Teesny little Author's Note before we start. I've put little warnings in Bold and *'s around the smuttier areas of the story, so feel free to skip it if that's more comfortable for you.**

Okay girls, have fun!" Millie said with a wave as she got into her car and her daughter shut the front door to their house. _They wouldn't __**do**__ anything right?_ Millie wondered for a second, her brows crumpling down as she shut the door to the driver's side and started up the car. _No, Marley's smart, she'll wait. Besides, they aren't even officially dating!_ She reasoned as she started down the street, heading over to her sister's for a sympathy visit while her nephew was in the hospital.

* * *

"So… Uh." Marley said nervously as they sat in her room, it was a pale shade of green she'd loved for a long time, her closet doors stood open with a pile of clothes falling out, her characteristic hats lay on the shelf at the top while a long mirror hung beside it. There was a bookshelf in the far corner that was just _full_ of books, with a matching, smaller one underneath the window beside her bed, and a dresser to the left of that, covered in classic teen girl items such as a hairbrush, a radio/CD player, hair elastics, bobby pins… But most importantly was a little blue notebook that she usually always kept safely tucked in the drawer on her bedside table, but for some reason, she'd inconveniently left it out.

Kitty, who'd been, up until this point, browsing Marley's room with a small smile and curious eyes, decided that this little blue notebook was just too inconspicuous for its own good.

Picking it up received a drawn in breath from Marley, which proved her theory right; there were secrets in this book.

"Mind if I take a look?" Kitty said with a voice that clearly stated there wasn't room for protest, and opened the small thing before Marley could get a word out of her already open mouth.

From the corner of her eye Kitty could see Marley chewing on her lip, her shoulders tense and her body still; there _had_ to be something in here…

And boy was she right. Not even a second in to the randomly picked page, likely one of the newer entries, she was captivated.

**I'm not sure that Kitty knows. I mean, sometimes I can see, ****_something_**** in her eyes, but does she see anything in mine?**

**I love her voice, just the sound of it makes my heart skip a beat, and when she whispers little things in my ear that no one else can here, I just want to ****_die_**** it feels so good.**

**I also love her eyes. I used to think they were only there for anger, they were only meant to scare people, but looking past that, I see what they really are. ****_Soft._**** Kitty's eyes are so soft it feels like they could just melt into little pools of hazel and burn into mine, making them hers in the most painfully perfect way.**

**Basically, I think, no, I know; I love Kitty Wilde, and ****_nothing_**** would make me happier, than to hold her again like that first night.**

**_God_****. If feels like it's been forever, my skin calls out for hers, and my lungs ache to be filled with her breaths. When will she realise I want her?**

**Fuck. Why is she so perfect?**

Kitty's breathing was coming in soft, small patches, her heart was pounding in her ears and drowning out any other sound; it was like the world had stopped.

"Kitty, I-" Marley tried to speak, she tried to apologise, to somehow fix what Kitty must've read that made her mouth fall open, and her eyes bulge out like that. _She must be freaked out, it must be too soon. She doesn't feel the same._ Marley's head reeled with thoughts of Kitty leaving, running away. In Marley's mind, Kitty was already down the street and around the corner when the blonde girl spoke.

"Marley…" Her voice was shaky, close to cracking. "You…" Kitty had never done this before; this, _love_ thing_._ She'd never felt like this for anyone, never had anyone say those things about her. Were her eyes really that, nice? They sure sounded like it written in Marley's elegant cursive. But back to the point, Kitty wasn't a lover, she was a fighter; a warrior. And warriors don't fall in love.

But somehow, Kitty had.

With a difficult swallow that got stuck in her throat, Kitty said something, in a voice much steadier than she'd have expected that she'd never thought she would.

"Marley, I love you." Her voice broke the silence, shattering it in a way that sent shivers down both girls' spines. A smile broke out across Marley's face, and her eyes crinkled up at the corners as she stared up at Kitty, her heart was expanding, filling with helium and threatening to burst through her rib cage and float out to make friends with the clouds.

Kitty let the notebook slip out of her hands as she lurched forward and into Marley's arms. Saying that had drained her of strength, poked a hole in the armour that protected her heart, and now, more than ever, she needed Marley.

Having Kitty in her arms, feeling the smaller girl's warmth, was wonderful. Marley didn't think she'd ever felt this happy to hold anyone.

Marley pulled back a bit, and Kitty followed suit, their eyes meeting as their breathing steadied.

"Kitty," Marley breathed, lifting a hand from around the other girl's waist to push a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I love you too." Giving a smile that portrayed her happiness at hearing those words, Kitty moved forward slowly, closing her eyes as she felt her lips meet Marley's.

The kiss was soft, more loving than their first had been, but more confident as well. This time they knew what was happening, and this time, they knew why.

** *Smut ensues***

"Mmmn, Mar." Kitty said between kisses. "We don't, nm, need to do this." Kitty, like always, was trying to make sure Marley was okay with this. She, after all, felt that it was her wants and needs that were driving this. However, she was wrong.

Marley smiled and pulled back for a moment, her eyes staring into Kitty's. "Oh yes, we do." She growled with a smirk. She'd wanted this, craved it for so long, if they didn't do this, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

Pulling the other girl down with her onto her bed, Marley quickly had a hand in Kitty's loose hair, she always loved it when the Cheerio wore it down, and another placed comfortably at the small of Kitty's back. With a loving gaze that captivated Kitty, Marley used her hand, buried in the blonde locks, to move Kitty's head so her neck was exposed, this brought on more tender kisses, as Marley peppered them all along her lovers throat.

"You're so… beautiful." She murmured between pecks, pulling the girl closer to her; always wanting her closer.

Kitty moaned in response with a half-hearted attempt at a giggle, before she let her hands move themselves, one mirroring Marley's, tangling itself in the darker haired girl's long locks, while the other fluttered nervously at her side, not knowing what to do with itself.

Neither of them really noticed the movement of Marley's hand, it gradually migrated south from its position on her lower back, sliding across her side, tracing lines along her half-bare stomach, before moving down below her red and white skirt. Neither of them noticed, that is, until it met its destination.

With a sharp intake of breath Kitty closed her eyes and arched into Marley, surrendering herself to the wonderful feeling of being so intimately close to her.

Meanwhile Marley reveled in the intoxicating taste of Kitty's small pants and breathy moans. Her hands had a mind of their own as her mind sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Mar…" Kitty whispered desperately, her head tucked into the crook of Marley's shoulder, allowed the soft plea to be heard regardless of its volume.

With a smirk of victory at making the other, usually commanding girl whimper, Marley let her fingers venture further, slipping past the other girl's panties, to tenderly massage the other girl's folds.

This, for Marley, was a second. It was the second time she'd been with Kitty, and the second time she'd ever pleased someone in this way, so it would stand to reason that she would be clumsy, unsure of herself and in that hesitant and unsatisfying, or at least be coupled with a few trial and errors. That reasoning was exactly what Kitty was going on, and _God_ was she wrong.

For some unknown and wholly glorious reason, Marley was doing all the right things, at all the right times. It didn't take long for Kitty to let herself go, letting out all the sounds and noises she needed to, to not explode from the pressure it'd be to hold them in. These only seemed to make Marley better, more perfect, more _right_. Which, in itself, didn't make the eventual climax very surprising; it did however catch Kitty off guard.

"Mnnnn, Marley… Ma-! Marley!" Kitty cried out in ecstasy as the girl of her dreams brought her over the edge.

When finally she'd calmed down enough that her breathing became regular again, Marley drew her fingers away from the shorter girl's lower lips, and tore her mouth away from Kitty's now pink, hickey-covered neck, to clean her fingers off.

** *Smut hath finished!***

Kitty watched with half lidded eyes, waiting until Marley had finished and returned her attention back to her that she spoke. "I guess I should thank you." She said slowly, a failed attempt at a mischievous smile only proving further how tired she was.

With a laugh at the pathetic girl lying lazily beside her, Marley shook her head and got comfortable beside Kitty, wrapping her arms around the other girl and pulling her towards her in a warm embrace.

"No, I think we both need to rest." She said softly as Kitty snuggled deeper into her chest, listening as her breathing became slower and deeper.

When she was sure her now-probably-sort-of-almost-official-girlfriend was asleep, she quietly and carefully dug into her own back pocket and pulled out her phone.

She sent one, quick text message before she too fell asleep, dreaming of holding Kitty in her arms forever.

* * *

Santana let out a loud 'Whoop!', pumping a fist in the air as she read over the recent text on her phone. The loud and unexpected noise startled Brittany off the bed, tumbling down to the floor with a dazed expression.

"Did you win the lottery?" She asked curiously.

Santana looked at her over her should with a grin, "No, why would I have-" Santana stops herself, shrugging it off as a Brittany thing. "No, it's just that little M and mini bitch finally hooked up!"

Brittany let her eyebrows scrunch down in confusion; Marley wasn't the type to tell someone something like that. "Lemme see." She said holding out a hand for the phone.

With a moment of hesitation, and a somewhat guilty look in her eye, Santana passed the phone over.

The first thing Brittany read was the last text Santana had sent Marley:

**If you'd like I can storm down to Lima and kick that girls ass into your bed. That oughtta get her motor running on the Mar-town express. **

Brittany looked up at Santana with a raised eyebrow and a small playful glare, before turning back to read Marley's reply.

**No thanks. I'm fairly sure she does in fact like me… Actually, I know it. :D See you soon for coffee or something?**

Brittany threw the phone down lightly on the bed, and pulled herself up from the floor to sit closer to Santana. "That didn't say they hooked up." She said plainly before letting her hand wander over to meet Santana's.

Santana leaned forward, a devious smile on her face. "But between the lines, it totally said they fucked."

Brittany smacked Santana on the arm with a giggle. "Did not!"

With another mischievous grin Santana leaned forward further, planting a kiss on Brittany's cheek. "Britt, I am the Master Matchmaker. Trust me when I say they totally hooked up." Letting her lips trace a path from Brittany's cheek to her mouth, she continued in a softer voice. "And now I think it's my turn to get a little lovin'…"

* * *

**A/N: Heya! Sooooooo, I was originally going to have this up by yesterday, but then the whole 'Rogers-no-internet-in-all-of-south-Ontario' thing kind of crashed that plain into the water... Anyway, so yeah... Marley and Kitty reconnect! I'm soooooo excited for the next chapter! Theys gonna be all cutesy and serious talking and establishing boundaries and relationship stuffs. :3 **

**Yeah, so if you guys have any ideas, or requests or anything PLEASE message/review. I'm writing this for you guys after all, there's no point in even writing it if you don't like it... SO. Review yes? **


	10. What Are We?

Kitty awoke to a pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach, a slight buzz at the back of her head, and an obnoxious vibrating hum of something underneath her thigh.

It took her a minute to fully realise where she was, and what had happened just the night before, the fact that Marley's arm still lightly clung to her waist was a wonderful reminder. So, curious as to what those annoying vibrations were, Kitty carefully shifted her weight around, so as not to disturb Marley, so she could move a hand down to fetch whatever had woken her up.

It was Marley's cell phone. The vibrations had subsided, but on the screen it still read '1 Missed Message from Santana'. With a raised eyebrow Kitty searched through her brain, trying to understand how Marley had managed to make friends with the psychotic Latina; Quinn was one thing, but Santana was just…. Well, Santana.

"Uuuuuughh." groaned a waking Marley, her eyes and nose scrunching up adorably as she pulled Kitty in closer to her burying her face in the blonde girl's neck so as to shy away from the light leaking in from her window.

_Who'd have thought; perfect, kind-hearted sweet-girl Marley was the polar opposite of the morning person she was the rest of the time. _Kitty thought with a smirk. _And damn, isn't it cute?_

Kitty hadn't gotten to experience the adorable groans and general dislike of the first rays of sunshine the last time they'd, uh, had a sleep-over. When Kitty had awoken she'd found a lip-biting-nervously-scrunched-eyebrow-phone-clutching-Marley that didn't even notice she was awake for the first few minutes. To be fair though Kitty was freaking out inside just as much as Marley was on the outside, the only difference was that the blonde Cheerio had spent years keeping her emotions drawn away, so it was much easier to paint on a smirk and go about the day.

This time however, she had woken up first, giving her the wonderful view of a grumpy-faced Marley.

"Hey, Marley," Kitty said softly, so as not to be groaned at again by the sleepy girl. "Can I look at your phone? Santana texted you."

Marley groaned again, quieter this time, and nodded, only causing more of those soft blonde locks to fall around her face.

With another smile at the other girl's obvious unhappiness at being woken up, Kitty turned back to the phone, and, using two hands rather awkwardly, Marley had one arm trapped against her chest, she opened the text.

**Yeah, yeah, coffee sure. So… :D How was it?** Kitty's head tilted to the side, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Marley… Is it okay if I text Santana back?" She asked it so as to not get in trouble later, she knew that Marley was too out of it to do anything but grunt in agreement, so of course her fingers were already typing back even as Marley groaned another approval before holding her tighter.

**What do you mean?**

**Don't you dare play dumb- I know you and Mini Bitch totally got it on. It'd be a crime not to tell your Lesbro Mentor all the dirty little details! **

Kitty held back a gasp of shock, but couldn't stop her body from going rigid. Marley had been talking to Santana about them? Much like she'd been doing to Quinn…

Only this was Santana, and Kitty hadn't told Quinn anything about, 'getting it on' with Marley.

"Marley…" Kitty said sternly; now Marley was in trouble.

"Hmmm…" Was the only response from the slowly waking girl.

"Marley… Why does Santana think we 'hooked up'?" This woke her up.

With a jolt Marley lifted up her upper body, nearly letting her grip on Kitty go completely. "I- I- I swear I didn't- she just- I mean- I-" Marley stumbled over her words, trying frantically to explain herself. "She must have assumed- I didn't tell her, I swear."

With a raised eyebrow Kitty went back to the phone, typing a response and Marley started biting her lip nervously.

"What, er, what are you saying?" Marley asked timidly. She hadn't really told Santana they'd slept together the first time, she just, hinted at it ever so slightly; only to get some advice that is. This time she hadn't even done that! Santana must read minds or something.

"**And just how often does Marley give you the 'dirty little details' about 'Mini Bitch's' abilities in the sack?**" Kitty read out, hitting 'send' before Marley could try to stop her.

After a long pause, Kitty noted with a joyful smirk; Santana must be feeling pretty damn nervous right about now, Santana sent back a reply.

**Busted… **Then a few seconds later:

**She doesn't, which is why I was asking so teasingly. Marley wouldn't disclose that information. I promise.**

"Hmm," hummed Kitty as she took a moment to think about this. "Okay…" She sighed out. "But I think I should get an apology…" Kitty tossed the phone over her shoulder, turning to look at a still nervous Marley. "After all, you didn't tell her how good I am…" She purred before letting her lips meet Marley's in a way which definitely made Marley appreciate the morning, even if it did mean she couldn't dream about Kitty.

Before things could get too heated however, Marley gently pushed back on Kitty's shoulders, her body yelled at her internally about the loss of such pleasure, while her mind at once agreed with her body, and tried to reason that it was for the best.

"Wait," Marley said slightly out of breath. "We uh, we need to talk."

Marley winced at the way that came out, _Great opening line Rose 'We need to talk…' like seriously! Why not just start with, 'it's not me it's you.'!_

Shaking off the dumb clichéd line, Marley tried again. "I mean, well… What are we?"

Kitty, who at first had looked at Marley with confusion for being pushed away, then worry as that horrifying sentence came out, now looked at Marley with surprise.

"I mean," Marley continued, nervously babbling as the girl she'd said 'I love you' to last night remained silent. "We've done, _this_, twice now, and I don't know about you but I really enjoyed it and I think we should maybe work on a way that we could do something like that again. Or maybe not, I mean we could just hang out or something we don't have to kiss or whatever I just-" Marley's babble was cut short as Kitty's lips crashed against hers, effectively shutting her up for the moment.

When the blonde was fairly sure the adorably awkward girl would remain quiet at least for the next little while, she pulled back and smiled at her. "Marley Rose, will you go out with me?"

Marley blinked. "I-"

This only proved to make Kitty smile wider. "Or maybe you'd rather _stay in_ with me…?" She whispered, leaning in closer to Marley's ear, breathing huskily against the shell of her ear before kissing just below it on her jaw.

"Uh…" Was all Marley could manage. This soon changed when she finally got her bearings, around the same time Kitty had worked her way to the edge of her shirt. "Yes. I- Yes, I will go out with you." She said softly, almost not loud enough for Kitty to hear.

"Good," Kitty said with a smile as she yet again kissed her lover's neck. "Because if you'd said no, I might've felt a little bad about what I'm about to do to you…"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's kind of short... I was kind of... well... off my game I guess I could say. I promise the next one with be longer. **

**Anyway, I thought I'd share a little story with you! Here I was, earlier today, when I received two new reviews for my latest chapter! After receiving the first one, I smiled and returned to my deliciously warm coffee, after the second however, I literally (I have the bruise to prove it) ran to my computer, and started working on the next chapter. Now, if two reviews can encourage me to write this, imagine what more will do!**

**(There's a suspiciously low number of reviews compared to the high number of about 44[!] followers, I mean come on guys! this story makes you warm and fuzzy right? Well that's how reviews make me feel!) Aaaaaaand end of guilt trip.**


	11. Trouble in Paradise

It was official. Well, officially unofficial I guess… The girls were together, they spent most every weekend together, and any day afterschool they could manage to get away from anything else but each other; but they weren't openly dating.

See, Marley, innocent, shy, nervous, self-conscious Marley , was afraid of 'coming out'. Which is understandable right? I mean, who'd want to risk getting shunned by her 'friends'? Why should she put her current friendships on the line, when they were both perfectly okay with keeping it a secret?

Kitty, meanwhile, was nervous, and, to be honest, a little scared about what might happen if her little secret got out. She'd worked so hard to _be_ someone. To be respected; feared. What would happen if the Cheerio's gave up on her? If no one took her seriously anymore?

So, like any teenager thrust under the scrutiny of their peers, the girls lied. They went on as they'd done for a long time, Kitty calling Marley names, Marley glaring/wincing/worrying whenever it was appropriate.

But what Marley wasn't let in on, was that Kitty hated it. She hated 'hating' Marley all day. For ever sneered word, and every hissed comment or snarled nick-name she spat at the girl, she made up for tenfold when they were alone.

Marley hadn't really noticed; well I mean who wouldn't notice that their girlfriend couldn't keep her hands to herself when they were alone? But Marley hadn't noticed how Kitty was doing it, more as an apology, as an obligation than as an act of passion or lust like it used to be.

And then came the inevitable… a boy; or rather, the punishment of not openly dating. To clarify; Marley was asked out.

It didn't come as a shock to Kitty, she'd expected it even. Marley was beautiful, kind-hearted, smart, and _damn_ those blue eyes and heavenly voice. What did shock her was that Marley declined.

I mean, come on. _Jake Puckerman. _Marley had been practically pining after him since the first day of school. It was no secret she liked the boy. Not like it was a secret that she and Kitty were together. So why had the girl declined?! If her constant plans every weekend, and suspiciously well timed bathroom breaks that just _happened_ to match Kitty's weren't a tip off, shooting down the boy _everyone_ knew you had a crush on was!

This was what led the two to an empty classroom, one period after the poor boy had sulked away from the taller brunette, and the news that Marley was either gay, a tease, or already going out with someone had spread rapidly like the flu at an old folks home.

"Marley!" Kitty exclaimed in a hushed voice. "What was that about?"

Marley blinked at her in confusion. "Huh?" She replied rather dumbstruck.

"You turned down a date with Half-Puck!" She said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah…" Marley prompted slowly. "So?"

"So?" Kitty said, very close to hysterical. "So now the whole school assumes you're either a straight tease, or a lesbian fuck-toy!"

Marley just stared at the other girl shocked.

Okay, so Kitty was exaggerating…. A lot…. That didn't mean it wasn't true, at least vaguely. But either way Marley needed to start explaining herself or go fix it.

"I just-I thought- I mean, I didn't think you'd want me to." Marley managed to stammer out, a blush spreading over her cheeks and a slightly hurt expression crossed over her eyes. "Was I wrong?"

Kitty sighed. "No. But it's too damn suspicious for you to turn down a boy all of McKinley either wants to be, or be with." Kitty explained exasperatedly.

Understanding dawned on Marley. "You think I should use him?"

"Not, use. But saying no to him probably isn't the best way to keep, _this_ a secret." Kitty answered hesitantly. Since that morning when they'd both agreed to make it more, permanent, they hadn't referred to it as anything specific. They hadn't really referred to it as anything, and it had been working. Well, if working meant they both felt incredibly awkward and hesitant about mentioning their relationship to even each other.

"So I should….?" Marley prompted, clearly not sure what the right answer was.

"You should go and ask him out, make up some reason for why you said no. You were dumbstruck that he asked you, you thought you were dreaming; I don't know, just. Go out with him," Kitty told her in one breath, this wasn't easy for her to do. How would it be? Telling her own girlfriend to go out with another boy, openly like she wished they could.

"At least for one date." Kitty added when she saw the look Marley had at the thought of going steady with Jake whilst simultaneously spending every waking hour thinking about Kitty.

"I don't know…" Marley said with a sad smile. "It seems kind of, cruel to just let him think I like him like that."

"Well don't you?" Kitty snapped bitterly, instantly regretting saying it when she saw the pain that flashed through Marley's eyes.

The pain didn't last for long though, after a split second it was anger that took its place. "Well then why don't you go out with Ryder? Lord knows you've been trying for ages to get him to ask you out. Why not channel Femme Fatal; ask him out first?" Marley shot back, her arms crossing over her chest defensively as she shifted most of her weight to one leg.

If Kitty hadn't been so shocked, and pissed off about what she'd said she'd have probably thought Marley looked deviously hot with a commanding side.

"Fine, I will. Enjoy your date with Oreo." Kitty sneered; only this time she didn't need to fake it.

Marley pressed her lips together forming a line, and just stared at Kitty for a moment before she took a deep breath and walked out of the empty class room just as the bell rang for next period, signalling the girls would be late if they spent any more time arguing.

When the other girl had left, Kitty sighed deeply and let herself fall back, leaning on an empty desk.

"Trouble in paradise?" A silky voice drawled from the doorway.

With a little startled jump Kitty turned to find none other than Quinn Fabray leaning against the door frame with a knowing smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked genuinely. If it had been anyone else she'd have snapped at them, but this was Quinn, the legendary Cheerio Queen herself, and Kitty couldn't bring herself to be snippy.

"Thought I'd pop in, see how my old friends were; how my protégé was doing. Seems she needs a little help hmmm?" Quinn's voice was as cocky as ever, it seemed that cockiness never went away, at least to Kitty. Santana knew what was under that painted on persona, just as much as Rachel did; the only difference was that it drove Quinn nuts that Rachel had seen that, whereas she'd been friends with Santana for years.

Kitty's eyes shot down and she looked at the floor sadly. "I don't think Marley understands what it's like. I can see it, how she looks at him. She likes him, but, she likes me too right?" Kitty's voice was so full of vulnerability Quinn couldn't seem to keep up her confident expression, and moved forward to bring the girl into a hug.

"Well she is with you isn't she?" Quinn reasoned. "She even told you she loved you. I remember how happy you sounded in your texts. She loves you Kitty, don't let her subconscious glances at Jake ruin that memory."

Kitty clung tightly to Quinn's shirt, her breathing ragged as she held back sobs.

"Sure, she's with me now. But, what if she wants to be with him more? He can be with her, at school in public, he can hold her hand in the hallway, kiss her before class. I can't. She wants that, I can see that in her eyes too. She'd be happier with him." Kitty's whispered words barely reached Quinn's ears, but the taller blonde heard it anyway, because she'd been listening closely, expecting something, just not, _that._

"That's not true. If she wanted him like she does you, she wouldn't put up with the secrets." Quinn's voice held a truth that Kitty couldn't hear. Her mind was too deep in self-consciousness, her determined expression more than enough proof of just that.

Pulling away from the comforting embrace, Kitty steeled herself, putting on a mask Quinn knew all too well, and looked up at Quinn with a strong emotion in her eyes.

"If Marley wants Jake and if he can make her happy, then so be it. If it makes Marley happy then it's enough to make me happy." Kitty added a small nod with her words, trying to convince Quinn or herself Quinn couldn't tell.

One thing she could tell however was that even as Kitty turned on her heel and marched off to class, even as she held her head high and brought down everyone who got in her way; Kitty's eyes showed nothing more than sadness.

* * *

**'Trouble in Paradise?' Muahahahahahahahahahaha. I'm evil aren't I? :D I'm channeling my inner-Cheerio.  
Not to worry however my dear captives, there is a method to my madness, and a reason for this chapter!**

***Caution - Threat for Reviews Below*  
Now, depending on how much you guys seem to ****_want_****_a happy solution _****to this situation, then it could either go one of two ways. Marley and Kitty work it out, or they don't. :D I am truly evil...**

**(I'm not actually holding this story for randsom, I'll likley fix their problem regardless if you review or not, it's just waaaaayyyyy more fun to be the villain sometimes. :D)**


	12. Take-Over

Life was hell. This was hell. Everything was hell. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow the devil himself had taken her home with him and thrown her into the worst possible fucking place there was down there.

And to top it all off, she had a perfect view of heaven.

Marley's voice rang out across the choir room, hanging in the air for a second before crashing down with a bruising force on Kitty's ears.

The other girl was practicing, for what Kitty wasn't sure, but it didn't really matter; Marley's voice was angelic. It was the Holy Grail. The Fountain of Youth. Atlantis. Anything and everything that inspired and enraptured. Only issue was; Kitty could hear Marley sing, she could hear the girl speak when she happened to be in the same room as the other girl, she could even sometimes make eye contact with those baby blue's, but she'd never get it to herself.

She'd never get to look into Marley's eyes, and see her own emotions reflected back. She'd never hear that voice, and _know_ it was _meant_ for her. She'd never see her smile, and grin stupidly at the fact that she'd caused it. She'd never kiss her lips again…

_That _was the torture. _That_ was the real hell.

And to make matters worse or, depending on if you _wanted_ her to suffer, better; Jake was there._All the time_.

It was like there was an invisible _leash_ wrapped around his neck and Marley held the reigns. _That hurt too, I guess. _Kitty thought bitterly and she clenched her fists together so hard her nails bit into the skin.

_Calm down Wilde._ She chided herself. _If he makes her happy, you're happy. __**Right?**_ The last word forced a growl from her throat, so low and menacing Brittany flinched from her seat beside the small blonde.

_Calm…._ She reminded herself. Her breathing evening out until her brain was cooled off enough she could see without black spots.

_If Marley's happy, you're happy…_

* * *

Marley was _not _enjoying herself.

Her date with Jake and been a total bust. Sure he was cute, and sometimes sweet, but he was so… _needy_. Constantly going on about himself, always making sure the focus was on him. _She_ had to convince _him_ to still be interested! And she didn't even _like_ him that way!

Not to mention how handsy he could be… It was, amazing with Kitty, but… with Jake? Well…

**His voice got lower and he smiled sweetly at her, his teeth a ridiculous movie-star white that had her making theories as to whom this 'Puckerman Dad' was…. Maybe the same one who fathered Flawless-Lautner? **

**"Hey Marley…" His voice was husky, deep. It reminded her of bonfires, and camp. It was a smoky sound that floated around with the air, and yet hung with an unknown weight. That weight was soon discovered. **

**His hand slid along her thigh, riding up until it reached her hip, where it planted itself, softly rubbing a little too close to her butt for her to fully relax into the feeling.**

**"Y-Yeah?" Her voice was shaky, but not like it had been on a few occasions with Kitty, that was from nervous pleasure, previously unknown territory, those quavers in her voice were from Kitty. These were from anxiousness, confusion, and a nervousness that didn't have its welcomed friend 'pleasure' to accompany it.**

**"I really like you…." He trailed off, more so because of how close his lips were to hers, than the fact that there wasn't much else to say. He hung there, waiting for her to meet him, this was her chance to prove if she actually wanted him, wasn't it?**

**Marley held still, her teeth tugging on the inside of her lip, maybe if she didn't kiss him, he'd pull back and leave her alone. Maybe…**

**Or maybe not.**

**Jake took her stillness to be nervous anxiety over what was to be their first kiss, and leaned in the rest of the way to crash his lips against hers.**

**Marley's first thought after their lips met, was something along the lines of: ****_This isn't Kitty._**** Soon followed by: ****_Why isn't this Kitty?_**** And then the long awaited: ****_This is Jake._**

**Jake was kissing her. ****_He_**** was kissing ****_her._**** And she wasn't kissing back. She didn't need to apparently.**

**His lips were thinner than Kitty's, harder than Kitty's. His force was, well, forceful. He kissed her, and by that I mean ****_kissed_**** her. She could feel the outline of his perfect movie-white teeth from the pressure he put on their kiss. No, his kiss.**

**This was his kiss. So it stood to reason that it shouldn't be a surprise when she wanted to stop being a part of it.**

**Marley pressed her hands against his shoulders, pushing him back and away from her. When finally he obeyed, for a moment after he'd been forced back his lips were still pursed and his eyes still shut, giving him the look of a dog just having awoken from a dream about food with its tongue hanging out.**

**"Wow." Was all he could say to her. His eyes were full of wonder, and his movie-white teeth were giving her a million-dollar smile. **

**Apparently he'd enjoyed himself on her lips.**

**She hadn't.**

* * *

Marley caught a glimpse of red and white fly around the corner down the hall. Kitty….

She had to talk to her, she _had_ to explain!

Running as fast as she could down the hall, desperate to catch up to her, Marley tripped, sliding a fair ways before stumbling back up to gaze down the corridor she'd seen the Cheerio go.

She sighed. Nothing, again.

Kitty had been running from her all week. Which meant, _we haven't kissed in over a week…._ Uh, actually I was going to say, which meant the girls haven't spoken, let alone had a chance to work this mess out.

_God, I miss her…_

Uh… Marley?

_Why can't she just listen to me? I've chased her all over the school!_

Are you- I mean… What?

_I have to find a way to get to her. I have to find a way to talk to her._

I'm really sorry guys. I think Marley's hacked into the story somehow-

_Maybe after Cheerio practice… She won't be able to skip it because of Sue, and it's not like I can't surprise her before she gets to the locker rooms. There's tons of space for me to catch up to her before she'd make it there._

_I have to talk to her. I __**have**__ to make her see…._

I guess Marley's got a plan of her o-

_Kitty, I love you._

* * *

**Heya Guise! [****_Warning Author is extremely overtired]_**

**I'd like to say that the whole 'Marley-Take-Over' was a planned out genius idea I'd made... But in reality I am just soooooo tired, I had to end the chapter some way, and that was it.**

**However. Do you guys prefer i write in first person, or third? (I prefer third as in my opinion it gives the reader more information about all parties involved, but if ya'll want a breath of fresh air i can bring in a fan)**

**Bahahha, fan...**

**I'm tired.**

**.**

**.**

**You can hate me for the fact that I'm not done torturing kitty and marley, or you can not hate us cause we're beautiful well we don't like you either we're cheerleaders We. Are. Cheerleaders. ROLE CALL!**

**Yeah... Imma go sleep naow... REVIEW FOR MY SANITY PLEASE DERES NOT MUCH LEFT**


	13. Post Sadie Hawkins

She'd meant to go find Kitty, she really had, in fact, she'd even mapped out the exact spot she was going to camp out under the bleachers…. Only…

_Jake…._ She thought mournfully, a sad smile turning up her lips. He was so sweet, and nice, and, he liked her. _Really_ liked her… She couldn't bring herself to suddenly break it all off, I mean, he was so, _star-struck_ around her, I doubt he even noticed how she constantly ducked away from kisses, or was always busy when he wanted to go out.

_And this is what I get for being nice all the time and then expecting it to counteract using Jake as a beard. Thanks Karma, you're really having fun up there huh?_

At the moment, she was at home, attempting to do homework without the memory of how Jake had dragged her away from Kitty, (again) let her feel guilty. Turns out, that was harder than she thought.

Sure Kitty didn't know any different. But Marley did, and that was what drove her to give an exasperated sigh and throw herself back onto her bed in defeat. This was a mess.

But how does she fix it?

* * *

_Well, fuck you too!_ Kitty thought snidely as she mentally flipped off the kid she'd glared at that hadn't moved out of her way fast enough. _A few footballers with some Red Dye No. 3 slush should fix that._ She growled at the boy in her head.

Ever since Marley and Jake had become an item at the Sadie Hawkins dance, Kitty had been a bit…. On edge, let's say.

None of the students of McKinley knew why, nor did they seem to pursue that question, but Kitty's claws were out and already blood stained. A.K.A?: Time to run.

Kitty had tried her hardest, she really had, but that damned Vintage Puckerman loved to mess things up huh? She figured, if she seduced Jake into leaving Marley, then at least she wouldn't be faced with the daily torture that was Make/Jarley whatever the fuck people were calling it, even if it meant Marley got with some other boy, at least it wasn't Jake…

But then she realised that if Marley _did_ in fact really like Jake, then seducing him would probably hurt her, and that was something Kitty would _not_ let herself do. So she'd gone to the dumb dance with VP, and then let him have his way with her.

And don't you **dare** try to make her feel bad about it! Marley had been all over Jake, they'd been laughing and talking as they danced, they even kissed once or twice during a slow dance, _how the fuck was she supposed to feel?_ What was she supposed to _do?_ Stand there and watch it? Fuck no!

She was no virgin, so it wasn't even all that big of a thing, it had taken her mind off of them, (at least for a bit) and had made her feel like maybe she wasn't some worthless cast off that couldn't even keep the lunch lady's daughter.

All this now led up to Glee calendar day, where the boy's, almost-nudes were bought, and signed, and Kitty had just witnessed the most heartbreaking part of Marley being with Jake; which promptly forced her to stomp away, and hopefully let out her anger on some unsuspecting student lower on the totem pole than her. _Snarky comments here you come…_ She thought, narrowing her eyes at her new target. _Prepare to cry._

* * *

_Oh lord. Oh god. Oh holy mother of pancakes. Did he-? Was that-? Oh fuck. Shit. Hell. Damn. No. This can't be happening. Nope. Dream. It's just a nightmare. You'll wake up next to Kitty soon. Kitty….. Fuck. No. Nope! _Marley's brain was melting. Had she really just read that? Maybe it was a typo? 'I love Lou?' Maybe Jake had a gay boy named Lou on the side? No? Well fuck…

"I, love you back." She said with a smile up at him. He just smiled his dazzling-white million-watt smiles and proceeded to kiss her. And like usual his lips weren't what she wanted.

Once their encounter had finished, she escaped out of the Choir room, heading to the bathroom to let herself freak out over what the hell just happened… Only to run into a freshman girl curled up in a ball by the bathroom's entrance, cowering and whimpering.

Blinking in surprise Marley kneeled down to comfort her. "Hey…. What happened?"

The girl looked up at her with wide eyes, "D-don't go in the bathroom…" She whispered. "K-K-K-Kitty's in there…." She stammered, swallowing hard. "A-And she's a-angry…"

Marley perked up at hearing Kitty's name, granted it was stuttered out in fear, but that just meant it was honestly Kitty. And if Marley did it right, Kitty would be trapped in the bathroom, forced to talk to her. Now was her chance!

"Try calming down in the choir room, lots of people there. Less likely for someone to bother you, okay?" Marley advised the girl softly, before standing up and readying herself for her confrontation with Kitty.

The younger girl scrambled up, spent all of one second staring at Marley confused, before booking it to the choir room.

The first thing Marley heard upon entering the girl's bathroom, was- _Sobbing?_ She thought confused. _I thought Kitty was in here…._

Just then a particularly loud sniffle made its way out of one of the stalls, and by peaking under the stall's door, she could see shoes. Shoes that looked a lot like what Kitty liked to wear….

But… no. Kitty didn't cry. At least, she certainly didn't in public, where someone might see her!

"Kitty….?" Marley said softly, her voice portraying a higher level of concern and kindness than usual.

Then the sniffling stopped.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Been kinda blocked on the writing front.  
I ****_had_**** written out a chapter where the two fix everything and get back together, but then I thought, what? What do I do after that? And also I kinda wanted to keep the FF as close to the show as possible, makes it seem mor possible no?**

**I kinda need your advice though guys, I wanted to change the description or the story, but I've no idea what to write... sugestions?**

**Please review! And as usual I take all requests/ideas into consideration!**


	14. Re-Lighting

It was silent for a moment, a breathtaking, agonizing moment, before a soft _click_ told Marley that the stall door had been unlocked.

Slowly, the door pulled back, and Kitty took a tentative step forward.

Marley had ever seen Kitty like this before. Her eyes were ringed with red and slightly puffy, her cheeks were glistening from the tears that had so recently been streaming down them, her lip had a small cut across it that looked suspiciously like a tooth mark, and her eyes…. Those dark hazel eyes were filled with a sadness that rivaled those of a widow, they looked pained, hurt…. betrayed. And it broke Marley's heart.

_How does she look so broken, and so strong at the same time?_

Whoever had done this to Kitty was a cruel sad excuse for a human. And Marley would see to it that they'd pay.

"Kitty…." She said again, her brow crinkling up in sad confusion.

This seemed to shock Kitty out of her daze. Her back straightened and she stood taller (not that she's very tall at her tallest…), and her eyes iced over, hardened; they did not look like they belonged to the same person any longer, this was a faraway Kitty, a guarded Kitty, and the fact that Marley's voice was what brought it only proved to break Marley's heart more than she'd thought possible.

"What do _you_ want?" Kitty sneered, but it was a hallow sound, a snake lacking venom.

"I- Well-" Marley was at a loss, what happened to her Kitty? "Why were you-"

"Well if there's nothing I can do for you please get out of my way _Walmart_, there are people I need to ruin." Kitty cut in simply, shouldering her way past Marley who stood between her and the door.

Marley could just stand there, blinking. _What just happened_? Had Kitty only faked her emotions for Marley? No, they were too strong. Or at least they had been… Why was Kitty crying? And why was she pretending she wasn't? Before Marley could turn around and say something to stop her, Kitty caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, cursed at herself internally, and froze mid-step to the exit.

There was no way she could leave the bathroom looking like _that._ Everyone would know she'd been crying. _Fuck!_ This is what Marley had seen when she'd left the stall?

_Kill me now._ She said to herself hopelessly. Why did life hate her so much?

"I'm sorry." Marley's voice was raw, stripped away of everything; hope, love, hate, confusion even.

Kitty's eyes softened as she stared at herself in the mirror. Why was Marley sorry? Kitty was the one who was being a bitch, an unforgiving stubborn hateful conceited asshole. Okay, so she was kind of upset at herself right now, but she wouldn't let that affect her, right?

"You shouldn't be sorry Marley. I should be. So just, forget about everything. Soon enough you won't have to worry about me anymore." The resigned tone that Kitty used almost frightened Marley.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marley's voice proved to be steadier than she'd hoped for, but that didn't mean she was. _What kind of words are __**those?**__ They sounded…. threatening._

"It means I won't try to come between you and Jake anymore. You can, you can go out with whoever you want." Kitty sighed, dabbing at her puffy eyes with a wet paper towel she'd taken from the dispenser.

Marley's reply was soft, Kitty almost didn't hear it. "Can I?"

Puzzled, Kitty turned to ask Marley what she'd meant, but found she didn't have a lot of room to turn; Marley had drawn closer, so close Kitty could feel her breaths on her skin, and then Marley snaked a hand around Kitty's waist, pulling her closer still.

"What-?" Was all Kitty managed before Marley's voice washed over her calmingly.

"Shhh, don't talk, just, _feel._" She said softly, her free hand gliding over Kitty's, guiding her hand to lay over the smaller girl's ribcage.

Kitty flushed as she could feel, not just with her palm, but rushing through her ears that her heartbeat was frantic, a hummingbird's wing to her normal pace, and the knowledge that Marley could feel it too was, embarrassing? No, _vulnerable._

"I-" Kitty tried again to speak, but was once again shushed.

"You feel it. The rush, the, the need," Marley whispered in her ear, she could see from the mirror that Marley's eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful, happy even. "It sets everything on fire, lights every fuse inside, doesn't it?"

Kitty could only nod, her eyes fluttering now too.

"I only want you Kitty. I only _burn for you_." Her final words were breathy, small, delicate, her lips inching closer and closer to Kitty's with each word, until finally, they met.

The kiss was soft, tender; not the passion filled '_I need you right now.'_ kind, but a, a '_Can I have you?'_ kind, a kind that didn't seem to end.

With every kiss that ended, a new one melted in, until it didn't seem like they were breathing, there was only one need, _more. _

Frantic hands roamed over longing skin until they were dangerously close to re-enacting their first night in West McKinley High's bathroom, and Lord knows _that's_ asking for trouble.

"K-Kitty…" Marley breathed into their kiss at a tamer moment. "I- We, we need to stop Kitty." She warned with a giggle as Kitty's lips trailed down her jaw, tracing old patterns onto her skin.

"I have waited too long Marley." Kitty growled between kisses. "Asking me to wait longer is just cruel." She pouted as Marley finally succeeded in pushing her away, figures the one time she'd be completely fine with shacking up in a bathroom and some else decides to play responsible.

"I know," Marley replied with a small smile, "But you love me so you'll do it. But, I'll come over tonight alright? After your Cheerio practice?" Marley questioned, her arms still resting around Kitty's hips, hands dangling dangerously close to Kitty's behind.

"Screw Cheerios," Kitty breathed, eyes staring down at Marley's chest, finally realising what was different; it was unblemished, it wasn't covered in love bites from Kitty that she'd writhe at in the moment, and then grumble about having to hide with make-up, Marley wasn't covered in Kitty's love, and she just _had_ to fix that. "I've got a better work-out in mind…."

Marley rolled her eyes at the smaller girl's intentions. "You've got to go to practice, and I've got to study with…" Marley trailed off, her brows sinking down in a defeated bout of sadness and realisation.

"With Jake." She finished quietly, avoiding Kitty's gaze.

Kitty jumped away as if burned, and ground her teeth to keep from acting more pathetic. "Right." She said steely.

"Kitty, I…. I love you, and you know that, but… Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like Jake," She said slowly, this was so fucking hard! Why must things go wrong right after they've been so good?

"But, I'll, I'll break it off, I swear. T-tonight. I'll, I'll break up with him tonight." She said in a convincing tone, to Kitty or herself she wasn't sure.

Kitty looked at her, unsure but trusting, and placed a hand on her cheek gently. "I would wait forever for you Marley," She whispered, a small smile threatening to break loose. "But sooner would be nice." She teased with a wink before turning back to the mirror, doing her best to make sure no one would suspect she'd cried.

After all, Kitty Wilde doesn't cry.

But God help Marley; Kitty sure did look adorable when she did.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for the absence, I completely forgot to tell you guys ahead of time, but I went on a trip to Mexico for like a week, so... yeah... :P But! I tried to make up for it! I hope you enjoy.**

**And like always, reviews make everything faster and better and stuffs. :3 Please please please, review? Pretty please? Cherries on top? **

**Anyway, yeah... I feel like I suck at writing smut... but, it's so much fun... i just, ugh, I danno. We'll see in the next chapter yes?**


End file.
